Hermanos
by liluel azul
Summary: Happy Birthday Hyoga! Un joven rubio llega a reclamar lo que el viejo Kido le robó a su familia, por ello Hyoga tomará una decisión muy difícil que atañe al corazón, sin embargo los vínculos de sangre se imponen. / Cap17 Adrik y Hyoga. Una noche en vela y una comida en un restaurant frances para Hyoga /Personajes Hyoga Shun Seiya Shiryu Ikki Saori y Eri
1. Chapter 1

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 1**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Los aviones vuelan por el despejado cielo azul y en tierra un hermoso peliverde camina contento por el aeropuerto. Como llegó demasiado temprano entra al casino y pide un jugo de naranja.

De pronto, el corazón de Shun se detiene por un instante, hay mucha gente, pero en medio de todos aquella etérea silueta lo ha dejado sin aliento. Se pierde contemplando a ese joven de rubios cabellos, su playera azul marino le queda justa, delineando su esbelto y atlético cuerpo; el pantalón negro cubre las largas piernas y contempla esa piel morena clara. Todo el rubio es bello, es tan perfecto y elegante, como un cisne.

Definitivamente la sangre se agolpa en las mejillas del peliverde cuando esos ojos azul cielo chocan con los suyos y lo observan fijamente, mas, Andrómeda se congela, pues los celestes lo miran con un inmenso odio.

Aquellos instantes le parecieron infinitos. ¿Por qué lo mira así? Aquel rubio se da media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, y Shun desesperado se levanta tratando de alcanzarlo, alguien lo detiene pues no ha pagado el jugo, y Andrómeda prácticamente le avienta su cartera al tipo con tal de que lo deje ir.

Corre buscando al rubio, no pudo desaparecer en el aire. Se tropieza y choca varias veces, angustiado por no encontrarlo. Y mientras andaba en esas, alguien lo sujeta del brazo.

-¿Shun, qué te pasa?

-Seiya

-Tranquilo, parece que viste a un fantasma.

-Exactamente eso fue lo que vi.

-¿?

Momentos después, reunidos con Shiryu en el casino y tras recuperar su cartera, el caballero Andrómeda narra lo sucedido.

-No pudo haber sido Hyoga. El avión todavía no aterriza.- Dice Shiryu checando su reloj.

-Wow, Hyoga aprendió a hacer la bilocación (estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo)- Dice Seiya emocionado.

-Claro que no. –Dice Shiryu. -Sólo era alguien muy parecido a Hyoga, lo que pasa es que no lo has visto en muchos días y ya te afecto Shun.

-Por supuesto que no era Hyoga. -Dice Shun. -Pero el parecido era extraordinario, como si fuera su hermano gemelo, sólo que este tenía el pelo corto y parecía ser tres años mayor.

-Entonces no era tan parecido. -Dijo Seiya.

-Te estoy diciendo que era idéntico, además, lo que me impacto fue que me miró con mucho odio.

-¿Estás seguro que te estaba mirando a ti? -Preguntó Shiryu.

-Sí, me estaba mirando a mí.

-Qué raro.

Momentos después, los ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre un bello rubio que maleta en mano cruzaba el umbral. Aquel andaba contemplando un folleto, en el peligroso acto de leer y caminar al mismo tiempo.

El corazón de Shun late con miedo, al notar que aquel va a alzar la vista. Aquella mirada llena de odio lo lastimó mucho y ahora tiene miedo de volver a ser herido. Pero antes de poderse ver a los ojos, un castaño se le atraviesa y atrapa al rubio entre sus brazos. El cisne ha perdido totalmente el equilibrio y es que Seiya lo agarró desprevenido.

-Amor mío te he extrañado tanto.

-…¿ ¡ ! ? …

Con medio aeropuerto viéndolos, pues están posando cual película de amor, Shiryu se ha llevado una mano a la cara avergonzado.

Seiya se frustra, esperaba tener una batalla con Shun por el rubio, pero nada pasa.

-Si Shun no te pelea esto no es divertido. –Diciendo esto soltó al rubio, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Típico en ti.- Dice Shiryu enfadado. -No puedes evitar llamar la atención.

Hyoga se iba a levantar pero la mirada inspeccionadora de Shun lo detuvo.

-¿Eres tú? -Preguntó el peliverde.

-Sí soy yo, a menos que esperaras a otro. -Dice con una sonrisa. Su mirada cariñosa está extrañada por ser observado con tanta atención.

-¡Hyoga!- Dice saltando a los brazos del cisne.

Cualquiera juraría que en ese momento salían corazoncitos del santo Andrómeda. Y que aquella escena estaba enmarcada con flores de cerezo, junto con un letrero en arco que decía "su amado hermano al fin ha vuelto a casa". Con triste música de violín como fondo Shun puede rememorar los 14 días que no lo vio.

-¡Sí eres tú, Hyoga, me daba miedo que fueras tu gemelo malvado!

-¿Mi gemelo malvado?

-Ya levántense. -Los regaña Shiryu.

-¡Que recibimiento tan raro! -Expresa Hyoga mientras Shiryu lo ayuda a levantarse. -No vuelvo a irme por tanto tiempo.

-Tus hermanos que no pueden vivir sin ti. –Dijo el dragón.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta. Yo también los extrañe mucho hermanitos. -Dice revolviéndoles el cabello a Seiya y a Shun. -Si me disculpan tengo que hablar por teléfono. Le tengo que avisar a Eri que ya llegue.

-¿Te tienes que reportar? -Pregunta Shun

-Sí, sino me regaña. Ya sabes que ella es mi ama y señora.

Y mientras Hyoga habla con Eri, sus hermanos no paran de hacerle burla. Después, Shun se pegó a Hyoga como lapa. Seiya tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo buscando pleito con el peliverde, pero la mirada regañona de Shiryu lo detuvo. Eso y que Shun va a morder a cualquiera que intente quitárselo.

Shiryu suspira, a Shun le afectó mucho que ese otro rubio idéntico a Hyoga lo mirara con odio.

Todos se encaminaron felices a la mansión. Seiya y Shun se hacían caras, Shiryu tomó las maletas del rubio aunque este protestó, y se subieron a un elegante auto que los esperaba.

Aquella escena es observada a lo lejos por un rubio.

-Maldito peliverde. Maldito él y todos los Kido.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	2. Chapter 2

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 2**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Hyoga duerme profundamente mientras un peliverde lo contempla fascinado.

Si alguien le pregunta "¿Lo amas?", él sin dudar respondería que sí. Fue amor a primera vista.

Aún recuerda a ese chiquillo sin expresión que era el cisne. Con sólo verlo le bastó para amarlo y quererlo tener entre sus brazos.

Aquello era el llamado de la sangre.

Cierto, todos los niños que estuvieron ahí eran sus hermanos, a todos los quería en menor y mayor medida. Incluso a aquellos que fueron malvados con él siempre tuvieron un lugar en su corazón. En aquel entonces no sabía que todos los huérfanos eran hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, considera que el llamado de la sangre fue lo que sentía y por eso a todos lo quiso.

Incluso hoy, sus ojos se iluminan cuando ve a Jabu, Geki, Ban, Ichi y Nachi.

Ama con todo su corazón a Seiya y a Shiryu pero ama aún más a Ikki. Y con la misma intensidad que ama al Fénix, también ama a Hyoga, desde que lo vio.

Seiya suele bromear diciendo que son almas gemelas, que por eso se entienden de manera especial. Probablemente tenga razón. Porque le parece una necesidad imperiosa estirar los brazos y atraer al rubio a su regazo.

Con él no necesita palabras y al mismo tiempo puede pasar horas hablando, con él se siente seguro y querido; y a la vez él le brinda seguridad y amor al rubio. Es lo mismo que con Ikki.

Shun sonríe cuando piensa en que Ikki y Hyoga son muy parecidos, la única diferencia es que Hyoga sí se deja abrazar.

Lo que es, compartir los mismos genes, Ikki y Hyoga tienen los mismos ojos, claro el tono difiere, los de Ikki son de un azul intenso y los de Hyoga son claros, pero ambos tienen la misma forma de los ojos y cejas, el mismo ímpetu en sus miradas. Los dos sonríen parecido.

Por eso, cuando vio a Hyoga en medio de todos los niños, su corazón dio un brinco, por ver algo tan parecido a Ikki. Tanto que su corazón estalló de alegría.

Tiempo después, cuando supo que todos eran hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, y pudo aceptar el hecho sin dolor, se dedicó a contemplarlos y descubrir lo evidente de que son hermanos.

Seiya y Jabu también tienen la intensidad de Ikki y Hyoga en su mirada, aunque la forma de los ojos difiere. La risa de Geki, Ban e Ichi también es parecida a la de Ikki. Incluso la forma de los ojos de Shiryu y Nachi es idéntica a la de Hyoga pero ellos tienen otra luz en sus ojos, una que Shun se ha visto muchas veces.

Incluso todos ellos fruncen el ceño exactamente igual cuando alguien hace una tontería. Y todos roncan espantosamente cuando duermen.

Todos tienen mucho de los genes de Mitsumada Kido. A veces le da curiosidad y le dan ganas de pedirle a Saori fotos de ese señor, pero no puede, aún no lo puede llamar padre. No lo odia, pero tampoco siente mucho aprecio por él.

Y no puede pedir la foto porque no quiere reconocerse en las facciones de ese señor.

De pronto unos ojos celestes lo miran.

-¿Qué tienes conejito?

-Nada.

-Así que la nada te trajo a mi cuarto.

-…

-Que nada tan preocupante es, que no puedes dormir.

Quiere y ama a todos sus hermanos, a Ikki y a Hyoga un poco más.

Hyoga lo mira fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules que siempre parecen leerle el pensamiento. No puede engañarlo, realmente algo le preocupa, siente un mal augurio.

-En el aeropuerto vi a un chico idéntico a ti.- Confiesa el peliverde

-¿Tan atractivo como yo?

-Más que tú, pero eso es porque él era mayor…

-¿Y quieres que te crea eso?

-Bueno, no más atractivo que tú. Pero si era mayor, aun así era idéntico.

-¿Y por qué eso te roba el sueño?

-Porque me miro con odio.

-Ven acá Shunnybunny. –Y el peliverde se acomoda junto él. -Yo nunca podría verte con odio, eres mi hermanito. Siendo tú tan lindo me resulta difícil creer que alguien te haya visto con odio.

-Se parecía tanto a ti, que sentí feo.

-Se parecía, pero no era yo. Yo sólo puedo verte con adoración. Tú y Seiya son mis hermanitos consentidos.

-¿¡Por qué tengo que compartir mi puesto de consentido con Seiya!?

-¡Ay! Conejito que voy hacer contigo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora**

Wow pensé que este iba ser un fic sin notas (^_^) es que acostumbro a escribir unas bien largas.

En el manga los caballeros de bronce son hermanos, todos hijos de Mitsumasa Kido excepto June de camaleón esa es harina de otro costal, pero ella también es un caballero (bueno amazona) de bronce. ¡Y arriba el bronce!

En el manga Hyoga tiene las cejas gruesas, igual que Ikki y Seiya. Pero en el anime por bonito lo depilaron (XD) y le dejaron unas cejas delgaditas y estilizadas.

Para los nuevos lectores que se confundieron un poquito con mi estilo, pues todo parece indicar que escribo Shonen ai de closet. Los mantengo sexualmente sospechosos. Todos tienen novia, pero son demasiado cariñosos con Hyoga, y entre ellos. Ya tengo un buen rato escribiendo y no se me ocurrió aclarar por que Seiya recibió a Hyoga llamándolo amor mío.

Verán todo empezó en mi primer fic Azul, donde tenía a un Hyoga bastante deprimidito. Y aunque mi segundo consentido es Seiya no me lo puedo imaginar siendo tan cariñoso con Hyoga, por eso puse a Shun. Y así surgió la idea entrando Shun entre mis consentidos y protagónicos. No por el cliché común de un Shun bastante niña tierna que encuentro en muchos fics. Si no porque Shun es el alma más pura, es un alma que siempre busca llevar a todos a la luz y el cisne es bastante sombrío por todo lo que le pasa en la serie (y en mis fics) Por eso Shun lo sobreprotege y habla como si Hyoga fuera su novio, es un juego para que el rubio se sienta aceptado, y al ser un juego Seiya de inmediato entra. Es el tercero en discordia que siempre trata de robarle al rubio. Por eso en el capítulo anterior Seiya lo abraza y le dice amor mío, pero cuando se da cuenta que Shun esta vez no está de humor para pelear por él y que no va a haber juego pues lo suelta.

Mi trío Shun-Hyoga-Seiya me ha dado el mote de escritora de Shonen ai, a pesar de que los mantengo heterosexuales y con sus parejas del canon, es decir Shun-June, Hyoga-Eri, Seiya-Saori. Pero esto es lo que me hace feliz y es la esencia y el alma de todos mis fics.

ShunnyLin16 A mí también me encanta Ouran Host Club concuerdo contigo en que Shunny es tan adorable como Honey Sempai, de hecho lo veo como un perfecto loli-shota, a pesar de ser tan lindos y aniñados suelen ser los personajes más maduros de la serie. E igual que Honey pobre de aquel que lo haga enfadar y desate la furia del conejito. También concuerdo contigo en que Ikki es como Mori sempai. (Esa serie me abrió los ojos, realmente el tipo estoico solo funciona si tiene un accesorio adorable) Para mi Hyoga no es como Haruhi, es más bien como Tamaki, es el personaje estereotipo del príncipe, es más según Rengue entra en la clasificación de "Príncipe solitario" va muy bien con la lluvia de fondo.

Saludos a Alyshalus, Fabiola Bambrila, Kari Reira Lufkin, mi querida Smily y a Carito. Porque tú lo pediste volvieron las nototas. (XD).

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 3**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Shun contempla a Hyoga arreglarse para salir.

Como si fuera poco tener que compartir su puesto de consentido con Seiya, encima tiene que compartir a Hyoga con Eri.

Y mientras el ruso se va, Shiryu se ríe de los refunfuños de Shun.

-Te molestas al ver salir a Hyoga con Eri, porque sientes que se olvida de ti, pero no fueras tú saliendo con June, porque estoy seguro que lo que menos recuerdas es que quieres a Hyoga. -Dice el dragón.

-Lo único que has de pensar es si te alcanza para el motel. -Dice Seiya

-Oye, yo nunca he ido a un motel con June.

-No puedo creerte, ¡haz sido intrépido y la has metido en tu cuarto!

-Bueno pues qué piensas que hacemos June y yo.

-Silban y aplauden. -Dice Shiryu riendo.

Shun movió la cabeza molesto mientras veía por la ventana, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo producto de recordar lo que hace con June a solas. Cierto, cuando está con June ni se acuerda de Hyoga, por eso cuando Hyoga sale, piensa que ni se acuerda de él.

-Mujeres, le absorben a uno el cerebro.- Dijo por fin, el peliverde.

Hyoga tiene vida muy lejos de él.

En tanto…

Ciertamente en estos momentos Hyoga ni se acuerda de la existencia de Shun. Está muy ocupado viendo los carteles de las películas esperando a Eri.

Tan feliz y tranquilo está, que no ha notado que desde que salió de la mansión alguien lo ha ido siguiendo.

Cámara en mano aquel individuo desde la lejanía le ha estado tomando fotos.

Pero en estos momentos el santo Cisne no se da cuenta de eso pues su mente está atrapada en un dilema, se cuestiona, a) la película de acción del momento, llena de vehículos, mujeres sexys y explosiones; o b) la que destila miel, romance y lagrimas; o c) la película llena de terror y sangre a la cual Seiya le estuvo insistiendo a que la viera con Eri.

-¡Buu! –Dice Eri apareciendo de repente por el lado izquierdo.

-¿ ¡Ah! ? –No la sintió llegar.

-Siempre que llego por tu izquierda te sorprendo ¿por qué?

-Me lesioné en una batalla así que no puedo ver con ese ojo.

-¿Nadita?

-Nadita.

Eri levanta el fleco del ruso para contemplar sin problemas el ojo izquierdo. -Con razón tienes el fleco más largo de ese lado. –Dice descubriendo la pequeña cicatriz que tiene en el parpado. -¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ¿Nada se puede hacer?

-Dijo que con un transplante de cornea, pero prefiero dejarlo así, veo perfectamente bien con el otro ojo.

-Bueno.

-¿Esta?-Pregunta, cambiando de tema y señalando el cartel de la película de amor.

-Le prometí a Miho que la iba a ver con ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Seiya me recomendó esta.

-A mi también.

Opcion c) película llena de terror y sangre. Entraron armados con palomitas, refrescos y dulces, pero ninguno de los dos come, casi no respiran, abrasaditos tiemblan de terror.

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo… –Susurran Hyoga y Eri.

-¡No! ¡No abras la puerta! –Murmura Eri. -¡La va a abrir no quiero ver! -Y se tapa los ojos con las manos al tiempo que esconde la cara en el pecho del rubio.

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo… ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué es eso!?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunta Eri sin despegarse del rubio.

-No sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –Dice viendo la pantalla.

-¡Aaaaah! –Dicen los dos. –Y se abrazan con más fuerza.

-Tengo miedo Hyoga

-Yo también tengo miedo Eri.

Pese al terror de la película Hyoga está feliz, nunca creyó llegar a ser tan feliz. Eri se ha vuelto un remanso de paz para su alma. Estar aquí como un joven normal y sin tener que ocultar nada de su pasado es algo que nunca se había imaginado.

Eri sabe que es un caballero de Atena, que ha luchado mucho, que ha matado a tantos, que quizás otra batalla por la humanidad lo reclame, que tal vez lo vea lleno de heridas o que ya nunca lo vuelva a ver. Pero nada de eso parece asustarla, pues ella sólo vive en el presente. La vida le arrebató a su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un accidente, así que no piensa en el mañana, pues no vale la pena preocuparse por cosas que están fuera de su control.

Algo hay que es cierto, ella lo ama y el ruso le corresponde. No necesita más, si llegan dioses y guerras, lidiara con ellas en el momento y no antes.

Eri es una persona que ama el ambiente familiar, aunque sea una familia tan extraña como la de Hyoga, se divierte con Seiya y los demás y se lleva muy bien con Saori. Eri ya es de la familia, como suele decir la diosa y no hay nada que la haga más feliz, se sonroja al tiempo que sonríe cada vez que alguno la llama cuñada.

Esto hace que Hyoga se sienta feliz y que el mundo le parezca perfecto, tiene el cariño de un montón de hermanos y al amor de su vida.

Horas más tarde Hyoga regresa a casa. En el umbral de la mansión Shun literalmente salta a sus brazos, feliz de que ya esta está en casa. Desde lo de ese chico del aeropuerto, siente que algo se va a llevar al cisne lejos. Y el ruso se ríe extrañado por ese recibimiento. Mientras más fotos le son tomadas, sin que se den cuenta.

Seiya también salió a recibirlo con cara picara, preguntando si habían ido a ver la película que le recomendó. Y sonrió aun más cuando Hyoga le dijo que sí, que les dio mucho miedo.

-¡Ah! -Dice Pegaso. -Me imagino que estuvieron abrazaditos del puro susto.

Hyoga se puso todo rojo y lo zapeó antes de entrar en la mansión.

Horas después, en el penthouse de un hotel muy elegante…

Aquel chico rubio que miró a Shun con tanto odio en el aeropuerto recibe las fotos.

Verlas le causa un extraño sentimiento entre pena y amargura, mas, al ver las últimas, que le fueron tomadas cuando el peliverde y el castaño lo recibieron, le causan un gran odio, tanto que maldice a la sangre Kido desde el fondo de su corazón.

Tras pagarle al sujeto, busca entre sus pertenencias un grueso álbum de fotos. Cuya pasta tiene escrito el nombre de Luka. A pesar de tantas paginas sólo hay unas cuantas fotos, en ellas aparece un pequeño rubio, le fueron tomadas a la distancia y de modo furtivo por lo que no son buenas, aun así, sabe que fueron pegadas ahí con absoluta devoción y amor.

Al pensar en eso frunce el seño lleno de molestia. De nueva cuenta maldice a todos los Kido incluyendo a Hyoga. Tiene tanta rabia contra el cisne que casi hace trizas las fotos que acaba de recibir y es que siente que lo odia desde el fondo de su corazón.

Pero no puede… no puede romperlas… en su corazón la voz de la persona que más a amado en el mundo lo detiene. Esa persona hizo este álbum con sus propias manos y otra llena de lágrimas pegó estas fotos. Por eso tiene sentimientos mezclados.

Llora recordando las últimas palabras que ambos dijeron. Tiene una misión que cumplir para que sus almas descansen en paz.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Notas de la Autora**

Por estas tierras, cuando se va a dejar a una parejita sola, la gente suele decir, "silbando y aplaudiendo" para decirles que no anden haciendo otras cositas. Sus boquitas y manitas tienen que estar ocupaditas en silbar y aplaudir. Nada de portarse mal. Por eso Shiryu bromea con Shun y diciéndole que lo que hace con June es aplaudir y silbar. Ellos dos se portan como niños buenos cuando están solos.

No, la verdad es que se portan muy mal, por eso Shun se sonrojo.


	4. Chapter 4

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 4**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Flash back_

_El pequeño Hyoga tiene mucho sueño, pues ya es muy tarde. Su madre lo carga como todas las noches a su lugar de trabajo, y como todas las noches la reciben de mala gana por llegar con el niño._

_Aun así, le sirven una rebanada pastel y un vaso de leche, al hermoso niño de rubios cabellos, mientras su madre se alista para trabajar._

_Hyoga la mira embelesado, porque Natasha se ve muy hermosa con su vestido de noche, mientras se acomoda en el piano. Y con gran maestría toca una a una las melodías._

_Trabaja en un piano bar, muy elegante y refinado. _

_Y al niño lo vence el sueño._

_Cansada de tanto tocar, la mujer toma a su pequeño dispuesta a marcharse cuando…_

_-Natasha, toma. –Dice su jefe extendiéndole un sobre con dinero._

_La mujer se extraño, pues esperaba cobrar hasta la siguiente semana._

_-Ya no puedes volver a trabajar aquí._

_-Pero por qué …_

_-Alguien pregunto por ti. Le dije que te llamabas Alice, pero estoy seguro que no lo convencí._

_Natasha trago grueso, se lleno de pánico y abrazó con fuerza a Hyoga, con miedo de que se lo arrebataran. La fuerza de aquel abrazo hizo que Hyoga se despertara confundido._

_-No nos separaran. – Dijo mientras miraba al hombre vestido de negro que los esperaba en la puerta principal._

_-Sal por detrás, tratare de distraerlo. _

_En la puerta trasera también la estaban esperando, pero varios de los camareros salieron primero para distraer al otro. Y a la primera oportunidad, Natasha salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pudo coger un taxi que milagrosamente paso justo en ese momento._

_-No nos separaran.- Decía ella una y otra vez. _

_Hyoga había escuchado esas palabras tantas veces desde que nació, que su primera palabra no fue mamá, si no un balbuceó de esa frase "no nos separaran"._

_En la estación de trenes Natasha tomó el primero que encontró, no pudo pasar a recoger nada en su casa, pues era seguro que ahí la esperaban también. _

_Hyoga recuerda vagamente esos días, aunque no sabe que lo que temía su madre, era que se lo arrebataran. Por eso siempre andaban de un lugar a otro. Ella era excelente tocando el piano, así que conseguía trabajos enseñando o como concertista. _

_Por su manera de vivir Hyoga nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacer amigos o ir a la escuela, tampoco lo dejaba solo ni apartado de su vista. Por ello, Natasha llenaba su mundo, ella era todo, su madre, maestra, doctora, compañera de juegos._

_Mientras los demás niños iban a la escuela o eran dejados en guarderías, Hyoga era llevado de un lugar a otro en los diferentes trabajos de su madre y en los tiempos libres ella aprovechaba para enseñarle a leer, escribir, aprendía ruso y japonés. Y si había un piano disponible, a tocar. _

En el presente

En la mansión Kido se escucha tocar el piano. Puras medias melodías, que muestran el estado reflexivo del muchacho. Está tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no siente que alguien se acerca, hasta que le revuelven los dorados cabellos.

-¿Por qué tan melancólico piña colada?- Pregunta Ikki.

-¿Te parece?

-Pues normalmente nos atormentas con la misma melodía una y otra vez.

-Lo siento mora azul, sólo practicando se aprende.

-Eso es cierto, lo bueno es que ya por fin empiezas a tocar bien. Definitivamente Saori es buena maestra.

-Y me tuvo paciencia.

-Pudiendo agarrar cualquier hobby, elegiste el piano.

-Bueno, mamá era pianista, insistía mucho en enseñarme, así que sí, empecé por melancolía, después por gusto.

-Lo traías en las venas.

-Supongo. ¿Quieres alguno de los 6 temas que se tocar?

-Ya sabes 6. Todo lo que tocas suena igual, supongo que por lo desafinado no distingo.

-ja-ja que gracioso.

-Te diría que toques "claro de luna" -Los interrumpió el dragón queriéndose unir a la charla y cuyas manos traen un paquete. -Es la que mejor te sale por ser la que más practicas. Pero honestamente prefiero "para Elisa"

-Ves, él sí distingue que toco.

-Es que él sí te presta atención. ¿Y eso?

-Pregúntale a Hyoga pues él lo encargo.

-¡Ya llego!- Dijo el rubio viendo el paquete.

-¿Qué es?

-Un Kimono.

-Se nos va a hacer el milagro de verte con ropa tradicional.

-No es para mí, es para Eri, como ya viene su cumpleaños y también los festivales de verano…

No terminó de hablar por que la sonrisa pícara de Ikki y Shiryu que encima lo miran como si lo hubieran cachado en una travesura lo sacó del hilo de las ideas.

-Para Elisa ¿Verdad? – Dijo acomodándose en el piano, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Y el ruso empieza con la melodía, un poco torpe en algunos fragmentos, pero sus dos hermanos mayores lo escuchan felices. El propio Hyoga es muy feliz en estos momentos. Tanto que se refleja en su sonrisa.

En otro lugar.

Un joven de cabellos rubios, toca esa misma melodía a la perfección. Ni siquiera necesita la partitura, pues se la sabe de memoria. La ha practicado horas y horas hasta alcanzar la perfección. Aquella tonada lo llena de recuerdos tristes. Está completamente solo, tocando para si mismo, pues no tiene nadie que lo escuche.

-Perdón por interrumpirlo señor Ivanov.- Dice un anciano japonés.

-¿Que pasó?- Dice sin dejar de tocar el piano. -Nos bloquearon otra vez Sasuke.

-Lo siento joven Ivanov, pero los Kido son poderosos, por medios legales jamás llegaremos a algún lado.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, se que hiciste lo que pudiste. Tienes años comprometidos con esta causa y se perfectamente que los Kido son poderosos y sobre todo sucios. Pero todo el daño que les hicieron se les va a revertir. Pronto los que se sentirán solos y en el olvido serán ellos. Pronto la angustia del no saber invadirá sus corazones y el sol se apagará para ellos. Así será, el doloroso vacío de la ausencia picoteara sus corazones hasta hacerlos sangrar. –Y pensando en eso Adrik Ivanov continua tocando el piano.

Horas más tarde la noche ha avanzado y en la mansión Kido un peliverde sentado en la alfombra contempla con preocupación a un rubio que se ha quedado profundamente dormido en un sillón.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado? –Susurra un castaño a oídos de Shun, pero no obtiene respuesta. Seiya sonriente contempla al caballero del cisne dormir y es que ya notó que el libro que estaba leyendo es de poemas.- Por Atena es un caso grave, creo que lo hemos perdido. -Por fin Shun desvía la mirada clavada en Hyoga para contemplar a Seiya. –Tiene todos los síntomas, anda soñando despierto, bailando por todos lados, canturreando canciones pop y finalmente leyendo libros de poemas. Definitivamente se trata de amoritis aguditis en estado grave y avanzado. Ni hablar tendrá que padecerlo.

-Difiero con el diagnostico. -Dice un peliazul que ha posado sus manos en los hombros del peliverde para confortarlo. –Ciertamente tiene amoritis, pero eso no es tan grave como la tortícolis que tendrá que padecer mañana por quedarse dormido ahí y en esa posición.

Ikki intercambio miradas con Shun, sólo por que lo ve preocupado va a tener esta cortesía. Normalmente despertaría al rubio y lo mandaría a su habitación, pero en vez de eso lo levanta con cuidado para no despertarlo.

-Vamos Shun.

Y es que si el peliverde no lo arropa el mismo, va a pasar la noche rondando la habitación del rubio preocupado por el temor de que desaparezca.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Retomando lo de silbando y aplaudiendo, yo tampoco lo había oído hasta que llegue a la universidad. Era muy común. Ahora que me dicen que nunca lo habían oído algo como eso, me cuestiono de donde habrá salido la frase y creo que la primera vez que la escuche fue en la clase de fotografía o al menos era ahí donde más la mencionábamos, y como no hacerlo con cubículos para dos personas trabajando en la completa y absoluta oscuridad, solíamos molestar a los enamorados que trabajaban juntos "eh ustedes, perengano y perengana silbando y aplaudiendo". (^_^) ¡Ay! Que días aquellos. Odiaba foto por que nunca podía trabajar completamente a oscuras.

Se lo mencione a Mamá y jura que es un dialogo de una película, pero no supo cual. Pero que ella ya lo había escuchado desde hace mucho, Así que supongo que la frase viene de las películas de la época de Pedro Infante.

Tatis GR Es un honor para mi que te tomes el tiempo de leer mis fics, gracias por tu apoyo, y si algo te gusta o no o si quieres ver más de algún personaje en especifico siéntete libre de pedirlo, juro que lo tomare a consideración.

Smily este capítulo fue para ti, por que amas la interacción entre el patito y el pollito.

Ikki: Y por eso me toca ser su nana

Azul: Smily y yo te hemos dado ese destino. Pudo ser peor, imagínate que fueras tú mi consentido. Te la pasarías llorando en mis fics.

Ikki: Así dejémoslo. Yo cargo al pato no tengo problema alguno.

Hyoga:

Sobre los Kimonos, jo, pues esta vez no he investigado, jo, es que tengo entendido que tienen clasificaciones y nombres según el corte. Un personaje varón que ha salido con Kimono es Shigure de fruits básquet, pero no se como se llama el que portó. También en Ouran Host Club hicieron una fiesta de Kimonos. En lo personal pienso que Hyoga no se ve bien de kimono (no, no, no) la única ropa tradicional japonesa que siento a medias que le sentaría es la que usan en kendo, como Kuno en Ranma y eso nada mas por que es ropa de acción. Con que si lo vestiría es con ropa china ¡ay! Patito pequines.

Y ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? por fin conocimos el nombre del rubio parecido a Hyoga y antes de que me digan que bien pero ¿cuando empezara su plan malvado? ¿por que tiene un trauma con Hyoga? ¿por que odia a los Kido? Les diré que en el próximo capítulo la verdad oculta le será revelada a Hyoga.

Ya para despedir, en campaña pro buenos fics, sobre todo si son de Hyoga les recomiendo el fic "Rapsodia por un adiós" de Pollux Dioscuros. Es un fic bastante interesante y fue uno de los que me inspiraron para este. Si conocen un fic de Hyoga favor de decirme, o si se animan a dedicarle el trabajo de sus neuronas al bello cisne pues con mayor razón que una lectora ya tienen asegurada.

Quiero fics de Hyoga. Quiero fics de Hyoga

Patito, patito, patito mío

Pedazo de cielo que Kurumada me dio

Patito, patito, patito chulo

Fics tuyos es lo que pide mi corazón


	5. Chapter 5

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 5**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Los hermanitos Kido están muy felices desayunando todos juntos. Jabu e Ichi platican sobre el objeto volador no identificado que salió en las noticias, es una pelea muy acalorada pues Jabu insiste que se trató de un globo, mientras Ichi niega eso, pues un globo no es noticia. Mientras que Ban y Geki hablan del fútbol americano. Por su parte Ikki está regañando a Seiya quien finge demencia y no saber de que habla; y es que Nachi le está contando al fénix la última travesura que el castaño hizo junto al peliverde, en el orfanato. Shun finge ser la victima para no ser regañado. Sin embargo la cara de travieso lo delata. Shiryu está leyendo el periódico. Y un cisne está muy ocupado mandando mensajes por el celular a Eri.

Seiya fastidiado de ser el único regañado, cuando la idea de la travesura fue de Shun y buscando quitarse a Ikki de encima comienza a molestar al rubio, entonando una canción.

-Eri te amo, eres un sol. Eri mi vida, toda te doy.

Hyoga sólo le dedica una fría mirada homicida a su hermanito. Grave error. Pues Jabu, Nachi y Shiryu, se unen a la canción.

-Eri te amo, eres un sol. Eri mi vida toda te doy.

Hyoga los mira sin expresión y vuelve a su celular.

Y los que faltaban a excepción de Ikki también se unen a la canción.

-Oh Eri, oh Eri, eres un sol. Oh Eri, Oh Eri, eres el amor.

-Oh Eri, oh Eri, eres un sol.- Dice una diosa uniéndose a la canción. –Oh Eri, Oh Eri, eres el amor.

Hyoga se pasma de ver a Saori, que ya esta levantando los brazos y moviéndolos a ritmo. Y todos sus hermanos levantan los brazos entonando la canción. (Excepto Ikki)

-Eri te amo, eres un sol. Eri mi vida toda te doy. Eri te amo, eres un sol. Eri mi vida toda te doy. Oh Eri, oh Eri, eres un sol. Oh Eri, Oh Eri, eres el amor.

-No se que hago viviendo en esta casa. -Dice Ikki.

-Y luego está familia se pregunta por qué salgo huyendo a Siberia. -Dice Hyoga

Varias horas después, mientras sale a verse con Eri, vuelven a entonar la canción y en su interior Hyoga jura que va a matar a Seiya.

Aun así el rubio sale radiante por ser feliz.

Un par de horas después, vuelve con la palidez de un muerto y los ojos rojos por que lloró. Completamente desanimado y sin ninguna alegría, entró y directamente se encerró en su habitación.

Sus hermanos se angustiaron por verlo tan abatido. Aquello fue el principio de varios días nublados, pues la personalidad del rubio cambio drásticamente.

Siempre ha sido serio, pero pese a eso, estaba lleno de felicidad. Ahora todo el tiempo está triste, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Shun o Saori. Pasa el tiempo encerrado en su habitación.

No quiere comer, no puede dormir.

Empezó a salir sin avisarle a nadie, cuando antes siempre contaba sus planes. Y cuando lo veían llegar, lucía cada vez más lleno de tristeza.

Nadie entendía por que su sol se había eclipsado.

Seiya, habló largo y tendido con Eri tratando de averiguar la causa de su mal. Había pensado que se habían peleado, pero no fue así, para Eri también es un misterio. Aquel día habían ido a una pequeña cafetería, Hyoga fue al baño y cuando regreso lucía muy perturbado. Ahí fue cuando empezó todo.

Convencidos de que se estaba entrevistando con alguien, Ikki y Shiryu empezaron a seguirlo cada vez que salía, pero sólo se la pasaba sentado en una banca en un parque. Aun así un par de veces Hyoga se les escabullo por completo.

Empezó a hurgar en las cosas de Saori. Y una vez lo encontraron revisando los papeles de su despacho. A Saori no le molestó, pero le preocupó bastante que Hyoga se negara a hablar, a decir que era lo que estaba buscando. Incluso como Atena le ordenó explicarse, pero aun así el rubio no dijo nada.

Hyoga seguía empeorando, comenzó a tener intensas pesadillas, aparentemente del día del naufragio.

Y una noche, la pesadilla fue tan fuerte, que despertó a todos con sus gritos. A Shun le tomó varios minutos calmarlo. Porque realmente tenía en brazos al niño aterrado por el naufragio.

Nunca lo habían visto así. Cuando eran niños llego a tener algunas pesadillas, pero no eran tan intensas, dejo de tenerlas con los años, pues, con forme fue creciendo estas desaparecieron.

Shun estaba sumamente angustiado, su presentimiento de perder a Hyoga aumentaba día con día.

Constantemente vigilado Hyoga ya no salía de su habitación.

Sin entender que era lo que le sucedió a su caballero y siguiendo los consejos de Tatsumi, Atena dictaminó que lo mejor era alejarlo de Japón. Sus hermanos aceptaron que esa era la mejor opción y Seiya y Shun decidieron que se irían con él. Nadie les objetó.

Mientras preparaban todo para el viaje, Hyoga sentía que se asfixiaba. Era el turno de Ikki de cuidarlo. A puerta cerrada, el ruso estaba sentado junto a la ventana, con los colores del atardecer pintando de naranja su rubio cabello. De pronto, entendiendo que no tenía de otra, miro a Ikki con ojos de "necesito ayuda".

-Lo que buscas no se encuentra en esta casa ¿verdad?

Hyoga movió la cabeza en negativa. –Tatsumi debió haberlo ocultado.- Esas palabras asombraron a Ikki. -Él ya sabe lo que busco, por eso me quiere fuera de Japón.

-Tatsumi es un idiota, eso que buscas debe estar en su oficina en las empresas Kido.

-No lo creo, el día que me descubrieron revisando los papeles del despacho, debió sospechar.

-Cierto, pero haz estado bajo nuestra vigilancia, no puedes salir sin el consentimiento de Atena. ¿Por qué habría de ocultar algo que considera fuera de tu alcance? Anda, vamos. Hablare con Shiryu para que nos cubra.

Y así el cisne y el fénix se dirigieron a la oficina de Tatsumi dentro de las empresas Kido. Entraron furtivamente, y el peliazul observó como el rubio revisaba todo. Pero nada encontró.

Hyoga se quedó estático y por un momento pensó que aquello que tanto buscaba no existía, por un momento se permitió pensar que todo había sido un cruel engaño. Sacudió la cabeza, sabe que existe, Tatsumi debió ocultarlo muy bien.

Volteó los cuadros, pero hasta que movió un pesado librero, dio con la caja fuerte. No importaba si no tenía excusas para lo que estaba haciendo, esta era su última oportunidad de encontrarlo, así que sin más, congeló el metal de la puerta y por fin encontró aquello.

Ikki vio como Hyoga se sintió devastado mientras revisaba cada uno de aquellos papeles. Cartas y documentos legales. Aun así no lo interrogó sobre que contenían. Hyoga se enjugó las lágrimas y salieron de ahí. Estaban en el estacionamiento cuando Ikki recibió la llamada de Shiryu en su celular. Alguien del personal le avisó a Tatsumi que ellos estuvieron en su oficina y el hombre ya iba para allá.

Fueron unos cuantos segundos los que Ikki empleó en hablar con Shiryu, unos cuantos en los que apartó su vista del rubio, pues cuando colgó Hyoga había desaparecido.

Lo buscaron por todos lados pero fue inútil. Y la angustia creció segundo a segundo por no saber el paradero del cisne. La noche les cayó mientras lo buscaban calle por calle y para Shun, los malos augurios que sentía se habían vuelto realidad, algo llegó y se llevó a Hyoga muy lejos de él.

Mientras en el penthouse de un hotel, Adrik Ivanov, contempla al cisne dormir. El hermoso chico rubio, lloró hasta quedarse dormido, cayó agotado y completamente vencido por tantas penas, en un sueño profundo del que no quiere despertar. Y Adrik festeja con vodka, la angustia de los Kido.


	6. Chapter 6

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 6**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Tú me perteneces a mí, no a ellos. Yo clamó por justicia, por recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece. No tengo ningún recuerdo, cuando ellos tienen miles. Pase el tiempo preguntándome dónde estás, ignorando tu suerte y temiendo tu destino. Viví cientos de noches sin poder conciliar el sueño por la angustia. La frustración por no poder verte se comió las esperanzas de mi corazón. Ahora la justicia está de mi lado, ahora yo forjare hermosos recuerdos, mientras ellos se preguntaran dónde estás, viviendo la angustia. Conocerán los desvelos y la frustración hará presa de ellos. _

Adrik Ivanov toma una frazada para arropar a Hyoga, sonríe, ahora sólo es cuestión de salir de este maldito país y los Kido jamás volverán a ver al rubio.

En tanto en la mansión Kido. Saori interroga a Tatsumi sobre el contenido de aquellos papeles, a lo que el mayordomo responde no saber, esos eran documentos que el propio señor Kido escondió allí.

Ikki sabe que miente y quisiera aplicarle un puño fantasma y sacarle la verdad, pero el desgraciado sabe que está bien protegido por Saori.

-Tú sabias que buscaba eso, ahora no finjas que no sabes.

-No lo sé, el señor Kido sólo me dejó instrucciones de que Hyoga nunca los viera.

Saori se quedó meditando ¿qué era lo que su abuelo ocultaba tan celosamente?

Y así pasaron cinco días sin saber del rubio. Días de desvelos y angustias.

En el orfanato, Eri y Mio están metiendo a los niños en sus camas, pero la rubia no dejaba de pensar en el joven que tanto ama. El olor a pastel inundaba el lugar y es que acababan de festejarle el cumpleaños a Makoto. Lo que tenía a Eri sumida en un recuerdo especifico.

_Flash back_

_Era el cumpleaños de Hyoga y Eri andaba muy preocupada por la falta de fondos para comprarle un regalo._

_Sobretodo porque Hyoga se había visto esplendido las dos semanas anteriores, comprándole chocolates, rosas, peluches y es que también estaban pasando dos semanas exactamente desde que Hyoga, con voz bajita, mirando al suelo y todo rojo le había preguntado si quería ser su novia. Así que de seguro Hyoga le daría un regalo. _

_Finalmente se resignó a que no le era posible comprarle algo. Así que esa tarde en el parque…_

_-Eri, de verdad que no es necesario que te preocupes por darme algo, con que estés a mi lado es más que suficiente para ponerme fe…-La rubia puso un dedo en los labios del ruso._

_Ella tomó aire antes de entonar una canción._

_-"Te quiero con amor sincero,_

_me gusta mucho como eres, _

_y siento que me enamore como nunca jamás me había enamorado." _

…

"_Tú eres lo mejor tú eres. _

_La dicha que soñaba un día. _

_Tú eres todo para mí y yo también quisiera ser todo en tu vida."_

…

"_Endúlzame que soy café _

_y cántame que soy canción. _

_Dibújate sobre mi piel que tengo el cuerpo de papel."_

…

"_Suspírame que soy amor, _

_enciéndeme que soy calor _

_y llévame en tu pelo en una pompa de jabón." _

…

"_Endúlzame que soy café _

_y cántame que soy canción. _

_Dibújate sobre mi piel que tengo el cuerpo de papel."_

_Al principio Hyoga abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, pero después todo rojo sonrió desde el fondo de su alma. _

-Eri-chan. -La llamó una de las niñas sacándola de sus recuerdos. -No quiero dormir.

-Ya es la hora.

-Déjanos jugar otro ratito.

-Al menos cántanos una canción para que nos durmamos.

-Bien. Te quiero con amor sincero…

Desde el corredor Seiya con asombro contempla a la rubia acostando a las niñas. Y es que esa canción la había escuchado previamente, tardo un poco en recordar que Hyoga la tarareaba todo el tiempo, antes de su repentino cambio de humor.

Algo le pasó a Hyoga aquella tarde que regresó tan lleno de pesar. Algo le robó toda alegría. Y ahora le angustia pensar en el dolor por el que debe estar pasando.

En tanto…

Shun no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarlo, lo buscaba incesantemente. Así pues, caminaba por los alrededores de la ciudad bajo la lluvia y cuando vio el puente por donde pasa el tren, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Flash back_

_Hyoga había llevado a Seiya y a Shun a ese lugar para un picnic. Los menores tenían ganas de pasar una experiencia rusa y por eso al rubio se le ocurrió._

_-¿Qué vamos hacer?-Preguntó Seiya._

_-Vamos a comer té y pastelitos, porque a los rusos nos gusta comer té y pastelitos._

_-Para eso nos hubiéramos quedado en la mansión. –Alegó el peliverde._

_-Sí pero en la mansión no podemos beber vodka._

_-Si tu idea es emborracharme para hacerme tuyo, nos podemos saltar la parte del alcohol.- Dijo el peliverde, poniendo todo rojo al rubio._

_-Claro que no._

_-Exactamente, eso no lo voy a permitir.- Dijo Seiya.-Hyoga es mío. Y no estoy dispuesto a compartirlo en un trío. _

_-Que manía la de ustedes de andar diciendo esas cosas._

_Al ver a Hyoga rojo como un jitomate ambos rieron. Y todavía el rubio pregunta por qué les encanta hacerle ese tipo de bromas._

_Mientras los menores disfrutaban de los dulces y el té, Hyoga les hablaba de su tierra, cosas como "Ded Moroz" Abuelo frío, que es el equivalente ruso de Santa Claus, o de la celebración del 8 marzo el día internacional de la mujer, ese día los hombres hacen regalos a las mujeres, pero cuando se celebra el día del defensor de la patria, las mujeres hacen regalos a los hombres. _

_A Shun le emocionó, pues es parecido que en Japón, el 14 de febrero las chicas regalan a los chicos y el 14 de marzo es el día blanco, cuando los chicos le regalan a las mujeres._

_Y en eso andaban cuando Shun sin querer pisó a Hyoga._

_-Ya vez lo que hiciste, ahora Seiya te va a tener que pisar._

_A Seiya le brillaron los ojos ante la travesura de pisar a Shun._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Porque si no lo hace, la superstición rusa dice que tú y yo nos vamos a pelear. Entonces ya nunca nos llevaremos bien._

_Y Shun tuvo que poner su pie para que Seiya lo pisara, y claro que el castaño lo pisó con ganas (aunque fue más gesticulación que fuerza). Aun así Shunny se quejó de sufrir un intenso dolor, hasta hizo una mirada de victima sufrida. Por lo que el rubio regañó al castaño. Así que para emparejar las cosas, Seiya pisó a Hyoga, para que Shun lo pisara a él. Pero a Shun le brillaron los ojos con una gran malignidad y le enseñó la lengua a Seiya._

_-¿No me vas a pisar?_

_-No, porque así te pelearas con Hyoga y al fin seré el único consentido. _

_-Me vas a tener que pisar._

_-No, Hyoga por fin será sólo mío. _

_-¿Te voy a tener que obligar?_

_-Quiero verlo._

_Con qué cosa lo iba amenazar Seiya, si Shun era un caballero que había visto el mismo infierno. _

_-Te voy agarrar a escupitajos. –Dijo el castaño._

_-Eso es asqueroso y aun así jamás te voy a pisar. _

_Y Seiya persiguió a Shun por todos lados, mientras Hyoga se puso a recoger todo lo que llevaron. Por fin el Pegaso atrapó a Andrómeda y por más que pidió ayuda, el patito no le hizo caso. _

_-Escupe todo lo que quieras, no te voy a pisar. _

_-Entonces vivirás con miedo, miedo a que yo llegue cuando estés dormido, y ya ni hablemos del miedo a que yo haya salivado en tu comida._

_-Está bien, está bien, te voy a pisar. – Y dicho eso lo pisó. -Qué asco._

_Y así los menores se reunieron con el rubio, mas, cuando llegaron junto a él, Seiya pisó a Shun. Hyoga tuvo que pisar a Seiya. Seiya volvió a pisar a Shun por lo que el rubio volvió a pisar a Seiya, dándose cuenta que esto iba para una guerra de pisotones, antes de que Shun pisara a Seiya, rápidamente lo distrajo con el tren._

_-Piensen qué van a pedir de deseo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si pasamos bajo el puente, justo cuando pasa el tren podemos pedir un deseo, por eso los traje hasta acá. Y apúrense que ya no tarda en pasar. _

_Bajo el puente pidieron su deseo. _

_-¿Pidieron su deseo?_

_-Sip.- Dijo el castaño._

_-No pedí nada.- Dijo el peliverde._

_-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el rubio, a lo que el peliverde extendió sus brazos alrededor de él._

_-Todo lo que quiero ya lo tengo._

_Y el rubio se sonrojo._

Ahora Shun se encuentra bajo ese puente y cuando pasó el tren, con todo su corazón deseó ver al rubio. El peliverde no sabía lo mágico que son los puentes con trenes, no sabía que había pedido un deseo equivocado, debió pedir que quería recuperarlo y no verlo. Pues el puente cumplió su deseo.

Escuchó un susurro y el corazón le dio un brinco al reconocer esa tonada por lo que volteó a toda velocidad.

Ahí estaba su hermoso cisne todo empapado, abrazando algo contra el pecho, caminando totalmente perdido. Tan ido está en esa melodía y en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Andrómeda.

-¡HYOGA!

Cuando los ojos de ambos chocaron, a los celestes le dieron ganas de llorar. Los esmeraldas no reprimieron las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? –Le reclamó.

Ante esas palabras Hyoga retrocedió, quería echarse a correr. Y lo habría hecho pero de pronto se vio atrapado en los brazos de Pegaso. Y ante el contacto ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Se derrumbó en brazos de su hermano.

-Calma.- Le decía Seiya. –Vamos a casa, vas a ver que todo se va a resolver.

-No, no puedo, yo no puedo volver a la mansión. Yo no puedo quedarme. Él dice que nos tenemos que ir, pero yo no podía hacerlo sin despedirme de ustedes. Yo no puedo volver.

-De que hablas. -Le dijo Shun asustado. -Vamos tenemos que volver a la mansión.

-No. –Dijo Hyoga. –No puedo ir, no quiero ir.

Seiya como pudo le quitó aquellos papeles que Hyoga traía fuertemente abrazados. Y con trabajos lo convenció de ir al apartamento en los muelles.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Lo que canta Eri es un fragmento de la canción "Amor Sincero" de Marbelle cantante colombiana reina de la tecnocarrilera –¿ ¡Qué rayos es eso! ?- Por estos lares están pasando la telenovela "Amor sincero" basada la vida de esta cantante y fue allí donde escuche la canción.

He de decir que me enamoró la sencillez de su letra. La versión que puse aquí es el arreglo como la entrada de la telenovela, pues realmente dice más cosas. Quería poner una canción, divague un montón buscando la canción perfecta y cuando escuche esa me dije esa. No quería algo con palabras rebuscadas o de amor eterno, ni sensual. La quería cortita, sencillita y carismática, como esta cuyos dos primeros párrafos dicen todo lo que yo quería para este fic.

Pasando a otras cosas aprovecho para recomendar un fic bello, hermoso y cuco de Fabiola Brambila "El usurpador" La historia se desarrolla cuando mis bellos bronces eran peques y estaban en la mansión Kido antes de ser mandados a los diversos lugares de entrenamiento. Así pues la trama son los sentimientos de Ikki hacia "el usurpador" de Hyoga y es que siente que ese usurpador le está robando a Shun.

La verdad las emociones de Ikki por ya no ser el centro del universo de Shun quedaron muy bien plasmadas y adecuadas a la edad tan peque del personaje. Ikki es un niño tan lindo. Shun quedo simplemente memorable. Tan lindo que era de peque. Hyoga es tan patito, y espectacular, tan apegado a los recuerdos de su mamí y tan patito, tan fuerte y cool y sabio y espectacular y bello y tan patito. Espectacular patito.

Este fic es una monada de obra, que me está inspirando para escribir. Busquen el link en mis favoritos.

Así que si hay fan de en mis horas más oscuras denle las gracias pues la creatividad ha vuelto y pa ese fic. Hace mucho que no tenía yo tanta inspiración. La verdad los últimos tres capítulos salieron a fuerza de exprimir las neuronas pero ahora escribo sin problemas.

Recuerden estoy en campaña en pro de fics del bello patito. Si conocen alguno o si escriben uno díganme que me gusta leer del bello cisne.

Arriba Cisne Hyoga

Visiten mi profile allí siempre publico las fechas de entrega. Y bueno pa los fans de esta les diré que en septiembre saldrá el próximo capítulo.

También los invito a mi metroflog con las mejores imágenes de Saint Seiya totalmente descargables estoy como liluelazul.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**


	7. Chapter 7

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 7**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_En estos momentos Eri y Miho no están en casa, andan viviendo la vida loca. Por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono." _

-Eri… soy yo, Hyoga… yo… yo sólo quería decirte que te amo, te amo con toda mi alma. Tú me devolviste a la vida y en cada momento a tu lado fui muy feliz. Eri… yo… yo…

Hyoga colgó, no podía decir más.

Shun lo contempló asustado, Hyoga se está despidiendo de todos ellos. Inmediatamente llevó al cisne al regazo, con el temor de que lo arrancarán de sus brazos. Ante aquel contacto, el ruso ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y de nuevo hecho a llorar.

Están en la cama de Seiya, sentados en el borde e Ikki se les unió. Se sentó junto a ellos preguntándose qué era eso que lo tenía tan alterado. Por su parte Seiya y Shiryu se encuentran revisando los papeles que Hyoga traía, pues el rubio fue incapaz de explicar qué fue lo que sucedió.

Desgraciadamente casi todo está en ruso, los pocos documentos escritos en japonés no les ayudan a hilar las cosas. Hasta que Shiryu dio con una orden de restricción, que los abogados de la fundación Kido tramitaron contra una tal Anastasia Ivanov. Por su parte, Seiya que había encontrado y leído una carta escrita en japonés, cuando Shiryu le mostró aquella orden, por fin pudo entender un poco el porqué del estado de su hermano.

De pronto se escucharon unos gritos, alguien llama a un tal Luka, desde fuera de la casa.

Hyoga de inmediato se enjugó las lágrimas y salió, pese a que Shun, intentó impedírselo. Todos salieron tras él y se toparon frente a frente con aquel chico, idéntico a Hyoga y que los miró con odio.

-Adrik. -Dijo Hyoga en un susurro.

-¡Luka, vámonos!

Hyoga se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Por su parte Seiya y los demás se sentían confundidos por qué aquel, lo llama Luka.

-¡Sube al auto ahora! -Dijo lleno de furia.

-¿ ¡Quién te crees para hablarle así! ? -Shiryu se molestó por el tono de aquel.

-Espera. -Pidió Seiya. -Entiendo que estés molesto y quieras llevarte a Hyoga, pero él es nuestro hermano, nos preocupa.

-¡Luka! ¡Ese es su nombre y él no es nada de ustedes! ¿ ¡Luka, qué esperas para subir al auto! ?

-¡Él es mi hermano y su nombre es Hyoga! -Dijo Shun sujetando con fuerza a Hyoga del brazo. No iba a dejar que ese se lo llevara.

-¡Él no es tuyo! ¡Es mío! ¡Es mi hermano y se va conmigo ahora mismo! ¡Jamás lo volverán a ver!

Eso de que es hermano de Hyoga, sorprendió mucho a Shiryu, Shun e Ikki.

-También eres nuestro hermano. Esto se puede arreglar. -Insistió Seiya.

-¡Yo no soy nada de ustedes! ¡Ya nada tiene arreglo! ¡Ellos murieron sin poder verlo, vivieron llenos de dolor porque se lo llevaron! ¡Se lo robaron! ¡Pidieron y suplicaron para poder verlo e hicieron caso omiso a su llanto!

-¿Quieres llevarte a Hyoga para vengarte de los Kido? -Comprendió Pegaso

-¡Qué su nombre es Luka! **¡Y SÍ!** ¡Quiero que pasen por lo que pasaron! ¡Que sientan todo el dolor que sentimos por años! ¡Murieron suplicando poder verlo!

-Pero nosotros ignorábamos todo eso. Te estas vengando con nosotros, que también somos tus hermanos y que no te hicimos ningún daño. -Insistió Seiya

-**¡NO SOY NADA SUYO!** Luka, tienes que escoger ¿o ellos o yo?

-¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso? Lo estás lastimando. -Dijo Ikki metiéndose en la plática. Comenzando a entender lo que sucede.

-**LUKA **

Hyoga se soltó del abrazo de Shun. Aquello hirió al peliverde, se soltó porque se va, porque escogió a ese en lugar de a ellos.

-¡NO! -Dijo tratando de sujetarlo nuevamente. -¡TÚ ERES HYOGA, TÚ ERES MI HERMANO!

-¡YA SUÉLTAME! -Le gritó el ruso, que de inmediato bajó las escaleras.

Shun iba a insistir en ir tras él, pero Ikki lo sujeta.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES ABANDONARNOS?- Le gritó Shun, que no podía ir tras el rubio porque Ikki no lo deja.

-Hyoga, no entiendo nada. -Le dijo Shiryu un poco fuera de sí. -¿Cómo lo escoges a él en vez de a nosotros?

-Ya no le hagan las cosas más difíciles. -Les dijo Ikki.

Rara vez se podía ver al dragón tan confundido y asustado. Sólo sabía que Hyoga se iba con ese. Por su parte, Shun no quería entender nada. Quería impedir que se lo llevaran. Forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para que Ikki lo soltara, pero, el sonido de una bofetada lo detuvo. Se congeló contemplando a los rubios.

Adrik había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas a Hyoga.

-¡Hyoga! -Lo llamó Seiya.

Adrik subió al auto y el rubio también. Sin ni siquiera voltear a ver por última vez a sus hermanos.

El vehículo arrancó llevándose al cisne muy lejos de ellos.

-Seiya, no entiendo nada. -Dijo Shiryu. -¿De verdad Hyoga se fue para siempre? ¿Nos cambió por ese? –Se escucha el dolor en la voz del dragón.

-No tuvo opción, ese nos odia, porque los Kido le han hecho mucho daño.

-¿Se venga de nosotros llevándose a Hyoga? –Preguntó Shun.

-Sí.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué daño le hicimos?

-Tatsumi nos va a tener que explicar muchas cosas. -El enojo se notaba en la voz de Seiya.

Mientras, en el auto, Adrik se ha llevado al regazo a Hyoga. Llora a mares por la angustia que pasó. Por un momento, pensó que Hyoga lo abandonaría para volver con esos ladrones de hermanos, con esos malditos Kido que ignoraron todo el dolor que sintieron durante años.

Por su parte, Seiya y los demás volvieron a la mansión. El castaño sentía ganas de matar a Tatsumi, y es que, por años, la tal Anastasia Ivanov, la madre de Natasha y por obviedad abuela materna de Hyoga, se la pasó suplicando por ver al rubio.

Tatsumi no negó nada cuando fue encarado con aquellas cartas, era cierto, había usado todo el poder de la fundación Kido para incluso, negarle el acceso a Japón a aquella mujer. Saori no podía creer tal infamia, pero, Tatsumi estaba obedeciendo órdenes expresas del mismísimo Mitsumasa Kido, que dejó antes de morir. Y ni como negar que el viejo Kido, el hombre que la crió con tanto amor, aquel que se honra en llamar abuelo, fue el autor intelectual de todo esto, no cuando en sus manos, se encuentran cartas escritas por el propio puño y letra de Mitsumasa.

Cuando ocurrió el naufragio, Anastasia lloró la muerte de su hija, pero supo que el pequeño Hyoga había llegado sano y salvo a suelo japonés. Le suplicó a Mitsumasa que le permitiera verlo, aunque sea de lejos, pero sólo obtuvo las negativas de este, luego le dijo que el niño había muerto. De nuevo aquella mujer suplicó por poder visitar la tumba de su nieto y de nuevo recibió negativas. Ella sabía que Kido mentía, gastó casi toda la fortuna familiar buscando a ese niño.

Saber que su nieto había sido convertido en caballero de Atena, acabó con sus últimas fuerzas. Averiguar quiénes eran ellos, entender que ese niño fue obligado a un entrenamiento cruel y que su vida la pasaría entre luchas, fue lo que la enfermó. Aun así ella siguió suplicando por verlo, pero el poder de la fundación Kido ya se había movido al grado de negarle cualquier acceso a Japón.

Y ella murió suplicando poder verlo. Rogándole a los Kido sólo por verlo aunque no pudiera hablarle, aunque fuera de lejos.

Enterarse de esa verdad, fue lo que provocó el cambio de actitud de Hyoga. Por eso se fue con ese hermano que los odia y quiere vengarse, llevándose al rubio lejos, para que sientan lo que sufrieron.

-Tatsumi, no entiendo cómo pudieron ser tan ruines con ella.- Le reprochó Saori.

-Esa mujer no era una santa. Si hubiera sido por ella, Hyoga no nace.

-Tatsumi.

-Es la verdad señorita Saori. Si ese tal Adrik es en verdad hermano de Hyoga, ella cometió la misma crueldad con su hija.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Este fic avanza a cuenta gotas, pero ¿que esperaban? un fic como este me ayuda para actualizar al menos una vez al mes, digo con cualquiera de mis 7 fics en progreso, no tiene que ser este precisamente. Jolines, bien dicen que el que mucho abarca poco aprieta.

Me es imposible actualizar constantemente porque mis capítulos son muy largos, simplemente "En mis horas más oscuras" los capítulos son de 30 páginas, a los otros procuro que no pasen de 15, pero a veces se me disparan a 17 y pues así no se puede estar una vez al mes.

Por eso trato que los capítulos de este sean de tres páginas, el más largo ha sido de 6 aunque fue porque metí una canción. Por eso la historia va tan lenta –A quien engaño todos mis fics avanzan a cuenta gotas. -Pero así lo pensé, capítulos concisos y mostrando sólo lo importante.

En fin, según yo ya vamos a la mitad del fic. Hyoga se fue y Shunny está que llora y llora (TToTT) Por lo tanto Adrik ¡corre!

Adrik: ¿Para qué no me quite a Hyoga?

No, por tu vida, que ahí viene InatZiggy-Stardust, bazuca en mano. Fue muy clara, dijo que si le tocabas un pelo a Hyoga o hacías llorar a Shun, te iba a perseguir para partirte tu mandarina en gajos. He hiciste las dos cosas. Además les hablaste muy feo a los otros bronce. Smily desde hace capítulos clama por tu sangre, por hacer llorar a Hyoga y separarlo de sus hermanos; y otra vez lo hiciste llorar y ahora sí se los robaste. Te va a despellejar vivo. Esperemos que Fabiola, por la intriga de este capítulo posponga su decisión de ponerte en el asador, pero de todos modos corre. Y sobre todo huye de Sakurita porque te has llevado a Hyoga, ahora June tiene el camino libre. Eso nunca te lo va a perdonar.

June: Ja-ja-ja-ja Al fin se llevaron al patito que me estorbaba, sin él será fácil hacer a Shun mío.

Ikki: Ni creas que te voy a dejar. Aprovechada.

June: Como dije, será fácil a ser a Shun mío.

Ikki: ¡Oye!

Y gracias a todos lo que leen, sobre todo a GabyCisne, que siempre lee aunque no siempre deje reviews (^_^), a Alyshalus que también siempre lee y siempre me alegra con un review y a Tatis GR si todavía anda por ahí, sino de todos modos gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 8**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Flash back_

_Una gran boda. El hijo mayor de una de las familias más nobles de toda Rusia está contrayendo nupcias. _

_Se puede ver el orgullo en los ojos de Anastasia, su hijo primogénito, Alexander Ivanov está haciendo bien las cosas, pues ha elegido como esposa a alguien perteneciente a su misma clase. Y juntos son el vivo retrato de la clase alta._

_Por ello mismo muchos hombres poderosos no sólo de Rusia, sino también del extranjero se dieron cita en este evento que resonará en todas las páginas de sociales._

_Mientras, Natasha Ivanov, la hermana pequeña, de tan sólo 16 años juega con las otras chicas de su edad. Viste un vestido rosa pálido y una corona de flores. Ahora misma parece un hada y sonríe y juega como si no conociera la palabra dolor._

_La flecha del travieso cupido le ha dado, pues nada más alzó la vista y entre la multitud de invitados ha visto a un hombre que le ha robado el aliento._

_Debe de tener unos 40 años, aun así, el corazón late presa de una nueva emoción, la sangre se agolpa en sus mejillas y las piernas le tiemblan pues aquel hombre la mira fijamente y le sonríe._

_Cuando pregunta quien es aquel, le responden que es un rico empresario japonés, de nombre Mitsumasa Kido. Dueño y presidente de la fundación Graude, una de las más poderosas de toda Asia. _

_La fiesta avanza y ellos siguen en el intercambio de miradas. Mitsumasa da el primer paso. Se acerca a ella y comienzan a platicar. Incluso la saca a bailar y la joven se siente soñada. Más Kido consiente del mundo de apariencias en sociedad, rápidamente familiariza con la madre de la joven. Más pareciera que habla con ella que con Natasha. _

_Cada palabra que sale de la boca de Mitsumasa, hace que el corazón de la joven se enamore más y más. Habla de cosas altruistas, de cómo usa el poder de la fundación Graude para cosas de beneficencia. De cómo le gustaría hacer negocios con los Ivanov y proponer proyectos para las zonas más pobres de Rusia._

_Habló de su época de soldado cuando presto servicio militar en su nación y de lo importante que es proteger a los débiles._

_Natasha lo escuchaba encantada por el amor, su madre Anastasia, lo hacía por interés y protocolo. Después de todo hacer negocios con la fundación Graude los elevaba aún más en posición. _

_Jamás pensó que aquel hombre estaba enamorando su pequeña hija. Pues la joven había sido educada bajo las más estrictas normas religiosas. Anastasia era exageradamente devota, había sido criada con firmeza en cuanto a su posición de dama de sociedad. Y de un modo más rígido había criado a Natasha. Aun así esta era una niña que todavía no pensaba en los novios y si lo hacía, su madre debía escogerlo primero. _

_Siempre obediente, jamás había desobedecido una orden de su madre, siempre pedía su consejo. Pero ese día el amor la había cegado. _

_Las semanas pasaron. Natasha seguía siendo la misma risueña de siempre. Amaba la vida y era un sol para su familia y para quien la viera. Unos días de pronto estuvo muy triste y a todos los intrigó, pero después volvió a ser la misma dichosa chica, que irradiaba felicidad. De hecho más que nunca. Ella era un sol de alegría._

_Le ocultó a todos que se seguía viendo con Mitsumasa, de hecho su tristeza se debía a que él volvió a Japón y su posterior regocijo fue a causa de que tenía un niño en el vientre._

_Ella era feliz, soñando despierta, cantando canciones. Pero los meses pasaron y ya no pudo ocultar más el embarazo. _

_Anastasia estalló en ira, al ver su honra ultrajada. Se llenó de vergüenza y humillación. Casi mato a golpes a Natasha y de milagro el bebe se salvó. Lo había ocultado tan bien que cuando la llevó a abortar ya no pudo por lo avanzado del embarazo. Buscaba al culpable para meterlo a la cárcel por violación y es que Natasha seguía siendo una niña ante la ley. _

_Maldijo desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas al culpable._

_Natasha se había vuelto una vergüenza, recibía insultos y golpes de su madre. Aun así, cuando estaba sola sonreía y abrazando su vientre hablaba con ese niño que para ella era su máxima alegría. _

_Hasta le había puesto un nombre. Yuki, que significa nieve en japonés._

_Faltaba sólo un mes para que naciera, cuando Natasha escuchó de su madre que el destino de ese niño era parar a un orfanato. La joven lloró y suplicó a su madre para conservarlo._

_No pudo convencerla con suplicas, así que comenzó a discutir con Anastasia. Sólo muerta le iban a arrancar a ese niño. La desobediencia de su hija la alteró, la discusión fue subiendo de tono y caminó a las escaleras dándola por terminada. Ese niño sería abandonado en un orfanato, pues eso había decretado. Aun así Natasha salió tras ella. La tomó del brazo para detenerla y seguir hablando, cuando en un movimiento lleno de furia, Anastasia empujó a su hija y esta cayó por las escaleras._

_Natasha despertó varios días después. Cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo ya no se encontraba en su vientre interrogó a su madre._

_-Murió. -Respondió secamente._

_Y Natasha se ahogó en un mar de llanto. Sin ganas de vivir su madre la metió a un internado en una escuela manejada por monjas. _

_Por casi 2 años estuvo ahí, muerta en vida. Llorando por su bebe. Y de pronto la felicidad volvió a ella._

_Basto una salida, una tarde, un descuido de las monjas para que ella se les escapara y se reencontrara con Mitsumasa y otra vez, sucedió. _

_Después de eso, ella intentaba escaparse por todos los medios y no lo conseguía. Aun así las monjas le dijeron a su madre que ya no podían hacerse responsables de ella, debido a su afán de escaparse._

_Así que Anastasia la sacó de aquel internado y la llevó a casa. Natasha se sentía enloquecer, y accidentalmente por boca de un par de sirvientas chismosas se enteró que su hermano tenía un hijo de la edad que debería tener el suyo. _

_Era demasiada la coincidencia. Con lágrimas en los ojos demandaba saber si ese niño era el suyo y las negativas de Anastasia no la convencían._

_Cuando se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaba esperando, no lo pensó dos veces tomó sus cosas y al primer descuido de su madre se escapó._

_Fueron meses muy duros para Natasha, meses en los que tuvo que mendigar en las calles y a vivir de la caridad. Aun así la buena fortuna le sonrió y encontró un albergue en donde esconderse y traer al mundo al segundo niño al que nombro Hyoga. Glaciar en japonés. _

_De cuando en cuando llamaba a casa, movida por la necesidad de saber si el otro niño era suyo. Una de esas veces, fue su hermano quien respondió. _

_-Ya me entere que trajiste al mundo a un pequeño. Natasha se razonable y entrégamelo. Si lo encuentra mamá lo dejará abandonado en un orfanato, pero si me lo das a mí llevara una vida de lujos y comodidades. Lo criare como si fuera mío. Lo amare como si fuera mío. _

_-Nadie me lo va a quitar._

_-Con sólo saber que existe supe que lo quería. Natasha cuando mamá los encuentre lo desaparecerá y lo perderemos los dos. Conmigo tendrá una familia._

_-Tiene una conmigo. Tenía un hermano que se llamó Yuki. Y que ahora llamas Adrik. ¿Verdad?_

_-… quiero a ese niño, ya hasta pensé en un nombre. Luka. Ya hasta sueño con tenerlo entre mis brazos, apuesto que se llevara bien con Adrik._

_-Se llama Hyoga y Adrik se llamó Yuki. _

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga Natasha? vas a querer quitármelo._

_-Es mi hijo, ustedes me lo arrebataron. Se llama Yuki._

_-Es mío Natasha y soy capaz de morir por él. No tienes idea de lo tuve que hacer para conseguirlo. Ella lo dejo abandonado en un orfanato. Casi vendí mi alma al diablo y tuve que sobornar a media Rusia para encontrarlo. Adrik es mío ¿Qué le puedes dar tú? Sólo hambre y frío. Pobreza. Contigo será un bastardo. Se razonable y entrégame a Luka. Mamá te busca y yo también. Crees poder escapar por siempre._

_-Se llama Hyoga. Y jamás lo vas a ver. Así la vida se me vaya, pero ni tú ni mi madre jamás lo van a ver. Jamás lo van a tener._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Vaya esto parece un guión de telenovela. Me habré volado el argumento de "El derecho de nacer". Tal vez y lo que le falta a este drama.

Por mucho que me reviente la historia de que todos son hermanos y que el maldito Kido sedujo a un montón de mujeres, lo cierto es que en el manga, Natasha adora a Mitsumasa y le habla con amor y devoción a Hyoga sobre su padre. Al grado que le dice que desea que sea como él, un hombre bueno y comprometido con la justicia.

Pobrecito de mi Hyoga cuando supo la verdad y lo peor es que fue, cuando aún era pequeño y se acababa de quedar huérfano. Ikki cuando lo supo –el día de su prueba por la armadura del fénix- enloqueció y se volvió malvado y hasta quería matar a Shun por tener la sangre de ese maldito Kido. Seiya también dijo "no, no puedo ser hijo de ese maldito" Shiryu y el dulce Shun dieron el grito en el cielo al enterarse.

Les recomiendo mi fic "El elegido para ser el caballero del cisne" Capítulos 1 y sobretodo el 5 dedicado a ese momento en el que supieron la verdad.

Por otro lado voy a darle una ovación de pie a Adrik por ser oficialmente el personaje más odiado que he creado, eres al primero al que todo mundo quiere ver muerto. **Inat** ya anuncio que te va a perseguir con un tanque, **Sakura** opina que te deben surtir con una buena dosis de bofetadas, **Smily **quiere que Ikki haga correr tu sangre y **Fabiola **te piensa poner en el asador.

Adrik: Uno que se esfuerza.

Hyoga: Felicidades niisan. (T_T)

Cierto, te siguen Ion y Tatsumi de "¿Quiénes somos?" –bueno a Tatsumi no lo cree yo - que se llevan el segundo lugar, por la tortura y daños psicológicos que hicieron vivir a mi amado Hyoga.

Hyoga: Ah… todavía tengo pesadillas de tanto que me martirizaron.

Tatsumi: Gracias, gracias, me encanta ser villano.

Ion: Hyoga, no voy a rendirme hasta lograr mis objetivos, volveré a tenerte en una jaula hermoso cisne.

Hyoga: Este… Seiya defiéndeme.

Increíble, todos sienten rabia, **Alyshaluz **opina que deben castrar a Ion, y otros quieren matar a Tatsumi, pero aun así no han recibido tantas amenazas de muerte como Adrik. Y eso que sólo abofeteó a Hyoga, en cambio estos lo torturaron y feo. Por otro lado Princesa Melon y Lebalbel que pasa con ustedes, nadie los ha amenazado de muerte.

Princesa Melón: (De Aya entre ángeles y caballeros) Oye, sólo llevo un capítulo de aparición, además yo sólo quiero matar a Hyoga para llevarme su alma al infierno y así casarme con él. Quiero que sea mi real consorte. Y serás mi esposo dulzura.

Hyoga: Ya te dije que no me quiero casar contigo. Seiya di algo.

Seiya: ¿Qué nos ofreces de dote?

Hyoga: ¡Seiya!

Y tú Lebalbel, has atosigado a Hyoga, lo has golpeado, secuestrado, casi matado, lo tienes atrapado en una ilusión de pesadillas y nadie ha dicho algo contra ti.

Lebalbel: (De la saga de Azul) Yo sólo odio a Hyoga. Con toda mi alma y por toda la eternidad, ya llevo dos vidas odiándolo, soñando que se lo comen mis serpientes. Ya logre matarlo una vez, esta haré que sea definitivo y su alma nunca volverá a renacer. Princesa Melón: Oye, con mi futuro esposo no te metas.

Lebalbel: Cásate con él y llévatelo al infierno estoy de acuerdo. Como decía, no tengo ningún problema con Shun, hasta me caería bien si no fuera por su insistencia de proteger a Hyoga. Creo que por eso nadie la trae conmigo, como yo no tengo odios contra Shun nadie me dice nada por más que martirice al rubio. En cambio Adrik odia a Shun.

Adrik: Cierto lo odio.

Lebalbel: Además a diferencia del debilucho este, yo soy muy poderoso. Shun y su cadenita no fueron capaces de detenerme e impedir que me llevara a Hyoga. Casi se orina en los pantalones de todo el miedo que le provoque y así ni siquiera tuve necesidad de golpearlo.

Ikki: No hay necesidad de que Shun se ensucie las manos, yo ya te puse en mi lista negra. Sé que yo sí puedo destruirte.

Lebalbel: Dudo que puedas. En fin, mientras no golpee a Shun, nadie me declarara la guerra y como el pelos verdes me tiene miedo, dudo que pueda reunir el valor para enfrentarse a mí.

Tal vez tengas razón, aunque por tus declaraciones creo que más de una ya se enchilo y clama por tu sangre. En todo caso este fue un hábil comercial para promocionar mis otros fics gracias por leer.

En el próximo capítulo seguiremos con estos back flash del pasado de Hyoga y Adrik, y las andanzas de Natasha, por ahora ya saben de quien en el capítulo 4, Natasha andaba huyendo, para que no le quitaran a Hyoga, pues su hermano Alexander era quien la perseguía. Como le habían quitado a Adrik, Hyoga nunca supo de su existencia hasta ahora.

Hyoga: Pobrecita de mi madre, lo que debió sufrir.

Adrik: Mi único padre es Alexander Ivanov, reniego de la sangre Kido. Maldita sea la hora en que mi madre conoció a ese tipejo.


	9. Chapter 9

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 9**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Flash back_

_Una pena embarga el corazón de Alexander Ivanov y es que su pequeña hermana, su adorada princesa está embarazada._

_La ira y la frustración nacieron en el joven al ver deshonrada a Natasha. Día tras día le preguntó quien es el padre de la criatura que lleva en el vientre, pero ella jamás quiso responderle. _

_Sólo una cosa es segura, Natasha ama a ese hombre con todas las fuerzas de su ser. _

_Alexander la contempla. Aún le parece un ángel que no conoce el mal. Aún es bella y pura. Los seis meses de embarazo la han cubierto con una luz nueva. Ella no se ha convertido en mujer, sino en una diosa de esperanza. Y pese a los maltratos de su madre, Natasha sonríe desde el fondo de su alma. Porque está esperando un hijo del hombre que más ama en el mundo. _

_Alexander se traga su orgullo. Si ella por amor a ese hombre y al niño que lleva está soportando ser el humillada y señalada. Él por amor a ella, buscara a ese, lo traerá y hará feliz a su hermana dándoles su bendición._

_Tras mucho averiguar, el nombre de Mitsumasa Kido al fin apareció. Alexander no quería creerlo pues aquel hombre bien podría ser el padre de Natasha. Nuevamente se tragó su orgullo. Si él era la felicidad de su hermana no se interpondría._

_Acompañado de su empleado Sasuke, Alexander viajó a Japón, mas Kido jamás quiso entrevistarse con él. Aun así Alexander no cejaba en su intento de hablar con él. Le mandaba cartas en donde pedía por su hermana y le explicaba la situación en la que vivía. Lo único que Kido le hizo saber por voz de Tatsumi es que, si se comprobaba que el niño era suyo, le daría su apellido e incluso le pasaría una pensión, pero no estaba interesado en casarse con Natasha._

_Es más, la mujer no le interesaba, si no querían al niño, podían entregárselo y Tatsumi se encargaría de contratar o ponerle a alguien del personal a criarlo._

_La rabia de la humillación se alojó en el corazón de Alexander. No sólo por la falta de interés hacia Natasha, sino porque se referían a ella como una aventura más, como una mujerzuela del montón. Y el niño, ni siquiera seria criado bajo la tutela paternal de Kido, sino como una posesión más. Algo que le traerían cuando el chasqueara los dedos. Cuando tuviera ganas de hacerle caso._

_Jamás se sintió tal ofensa cuando un día, encontró a Mitsumasa con una muy joven mujer de verdes y sedosos cabellos, y unos ojos azul intenso, que llevaba del brazo con gran orgullo._

_Si no hubiera sido por Sasuke, Alexander hubiera matado a golpes a Mitsumasa, y los guardaespaldas de Mitsumasa hubieran matado a Alexander._

_Furioso Alexander contrató a un investigador privado, que pronto averiguo que aquella era la favorita de Kido. Una chica de 17 años, huérfana de nombre Himeko. A la que Mitsumasa le había puesto un departamento. Posiblemente aquella chiquilla igual que Natasha ignoraba completamente que había otras. Porque Kido tenia muchas mujeres, muchas de las cuales ya estaban embarazadas y otras ya tenían hijos suyos. _

_Todas ellas japonesas, todas sacadas de los arrabales, a todas les había puesto departamentos y a todas les pasaba una pensión. A todas las visitaba, de todas estaba pendiente. Y esa chica de verdes cabellos era su consentida, Kido siempre estaba a atento de sus necesidades a diferencia de Natasha que fue dejada atrás. A pesar de saber que está embarazada Kido no ha movido un dedo._

_Su hermana Natasha no era como esas pobres mujeres sacadas de la calle. Su hermana era una mujer formada en la clase alta, educada en las mejores escuelas, fina, recatada, bella tanto física como espiritualmente, excelente pianista. Cualquier hombre en Rusia la habría llevado del brazo lleno de orgullo. _

_Era un mundo de diferencia entre su hermosa Natasha y esa tal Himeko. Cierto que también era hermosa, pero se veía que era una pueblerina. Alexander comenzó a odiarla porque a ella Kido la llevaba del brazo, y luego se enfado consigo mismo, pues aquella era una del montón, una chiquilla sin padres, que de seguro anduvo vagando en las calles y para la cual, ser la amante de Kido le sería la única manera de salir de la pobreza, por ello muy diferente a Natasha._

_Estaba convencido que esa chica se prostituye por techo y comida. Por ello Kido puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, no tiene que darle su apellido, ni rendirle cuentas, la saca para presumir cuando quiere. Eso nunca podría ser con Natasha, siendo ella hija de una familia noble, le exige a Kido darle lugar de señora._

_Aun pensando así, entendiendo la triste situación de esa chica, el fuego de la humillación le quema las entrañas a Alexander pues Kido trata a Himeko como una princesa, mientras a su hermana la tiene abandonada en Rusia. _

_Con el corazón destrozado Alexander regresó a casa para hablar con su hermana de la verdad de Kido._

_Nunca había visto el odio en los ojos de Natasha. Lo acusó de mentiroso. Mitsumasa Kido sería incapaz de tener otra. Las fotos de aquella otra chica japonesa de cabello verde no la amedrentaron. Era más probable que su hermano mintiera a que eso fuera verdad._

_Y aun si lo fuera, amaba a Kido más que a su vida y su hijo, la prueba de su inmenso amor llevaría el apellido Kido. Si era necesario que ella o su hijo fueran unos más del montón lo serian. _

_Incluso si ella no fuera más importante que aquella de cabello verde. Ella y su hijo vivirían esperando a que Kido tuviera tiempo para dedicarles. _

_Alexander no quería creer lo que ella decía. A sus ojos su hermana se hallaba bajo un hechizo. Trató de hacerla razonar, qué vida llevaría ese niño como un bastardo. _

_-Ese niño que esperas no vale nada para él. No significa nada para Mitsumasa Kido. Piensa en ese niño, le será una vergüenza llevar el apellido Kido._

_Natasha explotó. Le dijo que nunca jamás en la vida lo quería volver a ver._

_Tiempo después, sucedió el accidente en las escaleras y Anastasia se deshizo del niño dejándolo en un orfanato._

_Alexander se horrorizo y casi maldijo a su madre por haber abandonado a ese niño que sin importar quien era el padre, tenía la sangre de los Ivanov corriendo por sus venas. _

_Hubiera invertido su fortuna en encontrarlo, había pasado casi un mes cuando por fin lo halló._

_Realmente su madre no había sido tan malvada. Lo había dejado en un orfanato auspiciado por varias familias ricas y religiosas del país. Con mojas que le daban todo su amor a esos niños y cuya mayoría era adoptada por gente acomodada. Aun si no lograba ser adoptado allí hubiera tenido una infancia tranquila y feliz. _

_Si pudo encontrarlo fue por que la misma Anastasia se encargaba de mandarles dinero y darse sus vueltas para asegurarse que el niño estaba bien y que caería en una buena familia religiosa._

_Pero eso no era suficiente para Alexander, que de inmediato movió influencias para adoptarlo, pese a la negativa de su madre._

_Por un momento pensó en devolvérselo a Natasha. Pero ella, cegada por su amor por Kido era capaz de entregárselo a ese maldito. _

_Así que se quedo con el niño, porque lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. _

_Cada día se lo dedicaba a su pequeño Adrik. Su más grande orgullo. Decía que pese a su origen en el niño se notaba la sangre Ivanov. Porque todo el porte de la nobleza rusa lo había heredado. No hubo un día en que Alexander no le dijera que lo amaba. _

_Cuando se enteró que Natasha había dado a luz a otro niño, la alegría y la angustia se anidaron de nuevo en el corazón de Alexander. No quería herir a su hermana pero no iba a permitir que le entregara ese niño a Mitsumasa._

_La busco con afán por toda Rusia. Contrató detectives, dio dinero a todo aquel que le diera informes. Era por él que Natasha vivía huyendo. _

_El tiempo pasaba y el pequeño Adrik veía la angustia consumir la felicidad de su padre. No entendía por qué siempre le decía que pronto le traería a su hermano Luka. Todos los días Adrik pedía que la espera llegara a su fin. Pero también se sentía un poco relegado. Se frustraba por no ser suficiente para hacer feliz a Alexander y aunque ya quería a ese hermano que no conocía también lo odiaba. _

_Cuando Alexander se enteró que Natasha murió en el naufragio lloró por días, se encerró en su habitación. No era sólo la muerte de su hermana, si no también saber que Luka había caído en manos del maldito Kido. _

_Aún demasiado pequeño para entender las cosas, sobretodo porque nadie se las había explicado, Adrik entró a la habitación de su padre y con lagrimas le pidió perdón por no ser Luka. _

_Alexander, que en esos momentos contemplaba la foto de aquella mujer peliverde, no pudo contener las lagrimas._

_Tomó a Adrik y lo sentó en sus piernas. _

_-Perdóname Adrik, te hago sentir mal por no explicarte las cosas. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Eres mi hijo. Y honestamente a veces eres lo único que me mantiene con vida, por ser la razón de mis alegrías. Adrik nuestro amado Luka está en algún lugar con gente muy mala. Es por eso que el no encontrarlo me angustia mucho. Es mi deber traerlo sano y salvo a esta casa. No importa el costo te lo voy a traer, por que es tu hermanito, tuyo y de nadie más. Porque todo su amor debe de ser para ti. Porque una vez que lo tengas la soledad nunca formara parte de tu vocabulario. Luka es parte de todos nosotros, es nuestra familia, nuestra sangre. Lo recuperaremos de esas personas malas. _

_Cuando Luka vuelva a esta casa Adrik todo tu mundo y el suyo van a cambiar. Ya no serán uno sino dos. No volverás a sentir temor, incluso te volverás más fuerte, porque tendrás a alguien aparte de mi que te amara con amor incondicional y tú lo amaras sobre todas las cosas, incluso aún más que a mí._

_-Eso no es cierto, yo siempre te voy a querer a ti. _

_-Ay Adrik, créeme cuando tengas a Luka en tu regazo, veras que la luz de un milagro te va a iluminar. Por eso es importante que lo encuentre y te lo entregue. _

_Meses después una enfermedad se llevaría a Alexander. El pobre se consumiría en medio de la fiebre. Delirando llamando a Luka y maldiciendo a Mitsumasa Kido, a esa otra mujer que era la favorita de Mitsumasa, y que siempre contó con su apoyo y protección. E incluso a todas las otras por las cuales Natasha fue una más. _

_Se fue suplicándole a Adrik y a Anastasia, encontrar a Luka y rescatarlo de la maldad y perversión que eran los Kido. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Y sigue el drama tipo telenovelero. ( o_o) Aunque el ave fénix está incendiando su cosmos amenazándome la siguiente declaración no la hago por miedo a él, claro que no, ¡LA HAGO POR MIEDO A SAKURA!

La mamá de Shun e Ikki amo mucho a Mitsumasa Kido, pero para Adrik y para Alexander ella es una … como decirlo … bueno pues que se acostaba con el por su dinero. Alexander entiende que por ser Himeko una chica pobre y sin familia para Kido fue fácil engatusarla pero Kido estaba con ella y no con su hermana y por eso, viendo a Himeko tan feliz y a Natasha tan desgraciada pues le agarro odio. Odio que le paso a Adrik, pues su padre se fue maldiciendo a Himeko, a todas las amantes y por su puesto a Kido.

Himeko no sabía que había otras, para ella, Kido era su príncipe azul y lo amaba con locura. No lo pueden evitar, el corazón y las entrañas le ganan a la razón y como esta parte la de historia está narrada desde la perspectiva de ellos pues por eso se expresaron así.

Ahora saben por que Adrik vio con especial odio a Shun. Si es igualito a su madre. Lo vio y de inmediato supo que era hijo de esa mujer. Y los otros hijos de esas otras. Es tanto su odio que Adrik se paró frente a Shun y lo maldijo con la mirada en el primer capítulo.

Tanto para Alexander como para Adrik todo lo que tenga que ver con los Kido es corrompido y sucio. Todos ellos son personas pecaminosas que han tenido secuestrado al pequeño Luka a quien juraron rescatar.

También pensé que la mamás de Shun y los demás tenían que ser chicas muy jóvenes, sin familia y pobres pues al morir sus hijos fueron a dar a la calle u orfanatos. Ninguna habló de su padre con ellos, creó que con ninguna se caso, ninguno sabía que tenían padre, salvo Hyoga. En el manga al morir la madre de Hyoga este paso directamente a manos de su padre, el señor Kido por eso era el único que sabía que ese canijo era el padre de todos. Para fines de la historia Natasha tenía que tener una familia acomodada.

Himeko, no se bien que significa, solo se que Hime es princesa. Y dado que Shun es Andrómeda, pues su madre también tenia que ser una princesa.

Hace muchísimo tiempo leí un fic titulado "Espejos rotos" escrito por Daga y en un apartado del primer capítulo trataba de Natasha en casa de la mamá de Ikki y Shun; y es que en cuanto supo que Kido tenía a otra, Natasha se fue a Japón a agarrar a Kido del cogote y hacerlo cumplir su promesa de matrimonio y a esa (la mamá de Ikki) agarrarla de los pelos por haberse metido con su hombre. No me acordaba de esa historia hasta ahora. Creo que inconscientemente me inspire un poco allí así que le doy su crédito. La historia es muy buena pero no gira en los bronce sino en Saga, Kanon y la mamá de estos.

De este fic, esta es la segunda entrega de este año ¡Wiii! A ver si podemos hacer cuatro, digo ya llevo dos. Este fic salió muy retrazado pues debió salir a final de enero para festejarle a mi patito pero todavía no me recupero del incidente de mi computadora que hizo ¡pum! (TToTT). Así que le doy gracias a mi hermano por rescatar este archivo del disco duro porque sin él no hubiera podido subir un fic este mes.


	10. Chapter 10

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 10**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Flash back**_

_Anastasia estaba devastada, justo cuando creyó que no habría dolor más grande que el saber que Natasha había fallecido y que por morir en un naufragio nunca recuperaría sus restos, le sobrevino la muerte de Alexander. _

_Había perdido a sus dos hijos en menos de un año._

_Por poco ella también se muere de la pena, pero inesperadamente un niño le dio nuevas razones para vivir._

_Contempló al pequeño Adrik quien con ojos arrasados por las lágrimas y maleta en mano tenía miedo de entrar a su casa. Si había alguien aparte de ella a quien el mundo se le hubiera acabado con la muerte de Alexander, era ese pobre niño._

_Al morir Alexander, Adrik tuvo que enfrentar que no era su hijo, aquel a quien llamaba padre era en realidad tío y aquella a quien llamaba madre no era nada suyo. Nunca se llevó bien con la esposa de Alexander y le dolía no ser amado como hijo, saber la verdad le dio la respuesta de porque nunca logró el cariño de esa mujer. Ella no quería tener hijos, al menos por el momento, cuando se casó con Alexander ambos tenían planes de trabajo, viajes, momentos a solas y todos esos proyectos se vinieron abajo con la llegada de Adrik y el afán de buscar a Luka, quedando ella en la segunda o tercera prioridad de su marido. Y lo soportó sólo porque amaba a Alexander; pero ahora él había muerto y ella no quería hacerse cargo de un niño por el cual no sentía nada._

_Fue por eso que abandonó al niño en casa de Anastasia. _

_Viendo como lloraba por su nueva realidad, por saberse un recogido, por ya no contar con aquella protección amorosa que le brindaba Alexander, sin seguridad sobre su destino y lo que iba pasar con él y con el dolor de saberse no querido, ese pequeño despertó una inmensa ternura en Anastasia y sobretodo deseos de saber que fue del otro hijo que tuvo Natasha. _

_Anastasia se preguntaba como la estaría pasando, por Alexander supo lo mal nacido que era Mitsumasa Kido y el nulo interés que tenía en aquella criatura. Eso la llenó de preocupación. Y aunque quería traerlo a esta casa, criarlo ella; la realidad es que aquel niño ya había sido reconocido por Kido. Siendo objetivos nadie le quitaría su hijo a un padre, sobretodo al magnate Kido que fácilmente podría demostrar que es capaz de solventar todas las necesidades de un niño._

_Intentar, como Alexander intentó arrebatarle al niño, sería una pelea que no podría ganar. Así que se tragó su orgullo y renunció a la posibilidad de traerlo a Rusia. Fue allí cuando empezó a tratar de comunicarse con Kido, para llegar a un arreglo para poder ir a verlo y conocerlo. Pero Kido se negó rotundamente. Por ello Anastasia llegó al punto de la desesperación y suplicó por verlo aunque sea de lejos, aunque no pudiera hablarle ni decirle que es su abuela. Necesitaba tanto verlo y asegurarse que estaba bien que no le importó suplicar._

_Ante las negativas de Kido y ante la necesidad de saber que el niño se encontraba bien, fue cuando contrató detectives privados que lo más que lograron fueron unas fotos furtivas, pues el niño se encontraba aislado del mundo, recluido con otros hijos de Kido siendo criado por instructores y maestros. _

_Aquellas fotos fueron las únicas en las que Adrik pudo contemplar a su hermano, pese a que eran malas por lo furtivo con lo que las tomaron Anastasia las pegó en un álbum que Alexander había hecho y en el que había deseado llenarlo con fotos de ese pequeño._

_Luego llegó en infortunado día en el que Kido le informó a Anastasia que el niño había muerto. Ella no quería creerle, le pidió saber dónde lo habían enterrado pero Kido seguía negándose a darle más datos. Tiempo después Mitsumasa Kido murió y con él desapareció cualquier posibilidad de saber del niño. _

_Aunque invirtió fuertes sumas de dinero en detectives y sobornos, Anastasia no logro averiguar nada sobre el destino del pequeño. _

_Los años pasaron y Adrik a menudo, al regresar de la escuela, encontraba a su abuela absorta contemplando las fotos del otro hijo de Natasha. Ese niño era una quimera de sueños insatisfechos. De no haber podido llamarlo Luka, de no verlo crecer rodeado de amor y cuidados, de no verlo sonreír en fiestas de cumpleaños y navidades. _

_Y había más y más dudas, Adrik había resultado con talento nato para la música, desde temprana edad aprendió a tocar el piano, después siguieron el órgano, el violín, la guitarra y la batería. También era atlético, siempre quedaba en los primeros lugares en las competencias de la escuela, se interesó por la carrera y era un gran velocista. Que decir, el joven robaba suspiros a todas las féminas durante las clases de equitación. _

_Adrik era el hijo perfecto que cualquier familia noble de Rusia hubiera deseado tener. Y cuando más orgulloso estaba con sus logros, podía ver en Anastasia, la misma cara que muchas veces vio en Alexander, esa que se preguntaba como hubiera sido Luka._

_Adrik muchas veces se sentía eclipsado por ese Luka del que sólo había un par de fotos._

_Una tarde fría, Adrik se encontraba en la cafetería del club de equitación platicando con un par de chicas cuando llegó uno sus compañeros a mostrarle al "Super peleador de los Hielos" periódico en mano aquel chico le presumió la fotografía del ganador del tercer combate del torneo galáctico y que curiosamente era igual a él. _

_Ante esa foto, la mente se bloqueó, no quería creerlo pero allí estaban todos a su alrededor insistiéndole en que eran idénticos. Tomó con brusquedad el periódico, revisando rápidamente lo allí escrito, el nombre de Hyoga le causo primero terror, por saber que ese es el nombre que Natasha le había puesto, después encontrar que el dichoso torneo era auspiciado por lo Kido lo llenaba de certezas. Ese era Luka, convertido en Hyoga, el fantasma que pesaba sobre él se había materializado. Con brusquedad salió llevándose el periódico corriendo rumbo a su casa sin atender al llamado de sus amigos que no entendían por qué se había puesto tan pálido como un muerto._

_Le fue desesperante buscar en cada canal de televisión algún programa que hablara del torneo galáctico hasta que por fin dio con la retransmisión de la pelea. _

_Allí estaba ese chico, mitad ruso, mitad japonés, de nombre Hyoga, de la constelación del cisne, peleando contra el caballero de Hidra Ichi. Cualquiera los hubiera relacionado a simple vista pues había que reconocer que eran idénticos y si no fuera por la edad hubieran pasado por gemelos._

_Tenía que ser él, Luka, ese Luka que fue tan fantástico e indispensable en las mentes de Alexander y Anastasia, apareció convertido en un guerrero imponente. Adrik hubiera querido decir que sintió cariño pero no, verlo le dio miedo y mucha incertidumbre._

_Cuando terminó la pelea Adrik percibió a su abuela, no se dio cuenta a qué hora llegó pero ella con sólo ver el rostro del caballero del cisne supo de inmediato que era su nieto, y no le gustó nada verlo pelear. ¿¡Qué había hecho ese miserable Kido con ese niño!? La anciana se puso mal y fue la primera vez que Adrik la tuvo que hospitalizar._

_Más penas se le acumularon a Anastasia cuando trató de viajar a Japón, pues la fundación Kido ya había movido influencias para que le negaran entrar. Sasuke fue entonces enviado para tratar de contactar al chico, pero Hyoga iba de un lado a otro arrastrado al combate, lo más que logró el empleado de confianza de los Ivanov, fue robarse copias de los expedientes médicos._

_Anastasia lloro cada día sabiendo que Hyoga recibía golpes inmisericordes, que hubo veces que llegaba al hospital casi muerto; y todo por que Kido había convertido al hijo de Natasha en un caballero de Atena. _

_Y averiguar quiénes eran ellos la lleno de más dolor, Luka se había convertido en un guerrero tras soportar un cruel entrenamiento en el que la mayoría terminaba muerto, viviría en eterna guerra y sólo para proteger a Atena de otros dioses. _

_¿Cómo estaría la integridad física y mental de Luka si fue criado en condiciones extremas y que además desde niño se le enseñó a matar o morir?_

_Así Adrik fue testigo de como su abuela se deterioraba poco a poco a causa de la culpa, de la desesperación por todos los intentos infructuosos por contactar a ese muchacho, de la ira que sentía contra Mitsumasa Kido y de todos los que bajo ese apellido le dieron un destino de infortunio a ese pequeño Luka que no fue capaz de rescatar._

_En sus últimos días la anciana enloqueció, dejó de reconocer a Adrik, y se la pasaba hablando con unos pequeños Adrik y Luka imaginarios. Sus nietos infantes corrían por el jardín y se la pasaban jugando o le preguntaban por Natasha y entonces se llenaba de angustia, sus pequeño Luka desaparecía y no podía encontrarlo por más que registraba la casa. Incluso una vez la escuchó decir "¿Luka, crees que después de la muerte uno se lleve sus dolores? ¿Crees que hasta allá nos persiga la culpa? Yo sé que Natasha me odia, que no me perdona y sé que Alexander no descansa en paz, y que me recrimina el no haberte encontrado a tiempo. Cuando muera no tendré descanso. No podre abrazar a mis hijos pues estos me darán la espalda". En ese momento Adrik se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar el llanto. Anastasia ni cuenta se dio, pues nuevamente Luka había desaparecido y recorría la casa desesperada buscándolo._

_No tuvo una muerte tranquila, al contrario, tenía la furia en las entrañas, parecía poseída por un demonio, se fue maldiciendo a Mitsumasa Kido y a todos lo que llevaran su sangre, incluso a sus nietos, los maldecía por haber sido hijos de ese que le destruyó la vida._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la Autora**

Como siempre no tengo perdón, pues hace ocho meses que no actualizaba este fic… pero no ha sido por falta de ganas, al contrario ya quiero terminarlo pues siento que estamos cerca del fin, además los capítulos son cortos debería de poder actualizar más seguido pero no. La verdad es que estos tres back flash me han costado todas mis neuronas y ahora que me estoy dedicando exclusivamente a este fic, con trabajos logre estas tres páginas, lo que me causa terror por la poca productividad.

Este 2013 me he dedicado exclusivamente a los fics que tengo en proceso, es más fácil iniciarlos que terminarlos, y si antes escribía un montón, era porque me la pasaba iniciando fics y aunque en muchos casos ya tengo el final en la cabeza, como lo es con este, las palabras sencillamente no salen, y conforme nos acercamos al final, menos y menos escribo, pues aunque ya sé que poner no sale (-u . u-) sonrojo de vergüenza.

Le dedique todo el mes a este y sólo logre tres páginas (TToTT) ¡ay como lloro! -de las cuales estoy muy orgullosa pues he sentado la personalidad de Adrik con respecto a Hyoga (^_^) y eso me costó un montón de análisis y de estar piense y piense como plasmarlo.

Me despido como siempre pidiéndoles review, nada inspira más que uno, aunque sólo digan "me gustó mucho" me ensancho como pavo real cuando los veo, y me ayudan a amenazar con metralleta a las palabras bribonas que se burlan de mí negándose a salir. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño si no dejan review me tardare todavía más en actualizar.

Del próximo capítulo sólo les puedo adelantar que se centrara en el momento en el que Hyoga conoció a Adrik y en la llegada de ambos a la mansión de los Ivanov. ¡Uy! Creo que ya queme el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!… y espero que pronto porque de verdad ya quiero terminar este fic.

**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**

**Liluel Azul**

**15 de Noviembre del 2013**


	11. Chapter 11

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 11**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Desde antes de que el cisne hiciera su aparición en el torneo galáctico, Tatsumi se había encargado de que se le negara a los Ivanov acceso a Japón, y les bloqueaban cualquier intento de comunicación con el cisne. Incluso meses después de la muerte de Anastasia, Adrik había hecho un viaje de negocios a China y eso había encendido las alarmas de la fundación Graude que parecía siempre vigilante a sus movimientos, le fue muy evidente que los Kido habían movido influencias para evitar que comprara acciones de una empresa que potencialmente los acercaría a Japón. No había sido la primera vez, cada que los Ivanov intentaron hacer negocios en Asia, los Kido aparecían como una maldición. _

_Si había algo seguro es que Tatsumi es el más fiel sirviente de Mitsumasa Kido, aun después de su muerte le sigue cumpliendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra, y lo último que le ordenó con respecto al cisne fue mantener alejado a los Ivanov para que nunca descubriera su pasado, así que Tatsumi uso todo el poder de la fundación Graude para mantenerlos a raya. _

_Por lo que Adrik invirtió meses de planeación y de estar pagando sobornos para llegar a Corea con documentos falsos que lo acreditaban como turista Ucraniano y de allí viajar en barco pagando una fuerte suma para entrar a Japón sin pasar por inmigración y así pasar inadvertido._

_A base de trabajo arduo logró establecer en Japón contactos seguros que lo ayudaron a investigar a Luka sin que el siempre vigilante Tatsumi se diera cuenta. Después fue esperar la oportunidad y la ocasión por fin se le presentó ese día en aquel restaurante, ciertamente era arriesgado, ante cualquier sospecha los Kido pondrían a las autoridades a buscarlo y se habría visto en serios problemas por su documentación falsa. Así que tenía que hablar con Luka sin que nadie se diera cuenta y convencerlo de que no dijera nada. Y ese día, cuando Luka se separó de Eri para ir al baño vio su umbral de oportunidad._

_Luka iba tan feliz y distraído, que ni se percató de su presencia hasta que lo llamó, en la única vez que lo ha llamado Hyoga. El caballero del cisne se asombró demasiado al verlo, el parecido entre ambos es innegable. Adrik sonrió un poco, realmente eran como dos gotas de agua y supuso que esa fue la misma cara que debió poner cuando lo vio en los periódicos que narraban la participación del cisne en el torneo galáctico. _

_-Tenemos que hablar, pero nadie debe saber que me has visto. –Le dijo. _

_Ante esas palabras Hyoga salió de su estupor, de inmediato frunció el ceño, la sorpresa dio paso a esa aura altiva con la que suele enfrentar todo. –Lo que tengas que decir lo puedes hacer ahora. ¿Quién eres y por qué me conoces?_

_-Soy alguien cercano. –Contestó Adrik sacando su cartera para buscar una foto. –Es una larga plática la que tenemos pendiente y no creo que quieras dejar esperando a la señorita que te acompaña. Es necesario que ningún Kido sepa que me viste o se encargaran de que me echen del país. Así que no digas nada, no hables con nadie de esto. – fue entonces cuando le extendió la foto._

_Hyoga se quedó sin aliento, una pareja había allí, a él no lo conocía, pero la joven mujer, no podía ser otra más que Natasha su madre, cuando era una adolecente. El caballero estaba tan asombrado que no reaccionó cuando Adrik le quito la foto. _

_-Esta es la tarjeta del hotel en el que me hospedo, pregunta por el señor Nathan Tokarev. Te espero en una hora y recuerda, que nadie sepa que me has visto. _

_-Nada de esperar, ¿Por qué tienes esa foto?_

_-Es una foto de mi padre y mi madre, supongo que con eso ya tienes para entender. _

_El cisne retrocedió ante aquella respuesta._

_Adrik salió tranquilamente, pero Hyoga impactado por la revelación espero un par de minutos tratando de calmarse, cosa que no logró. Cuando regresó junto a Eri, esta notó que algo le había pasado. Sin más explicaciones la llevó de regreso a su casa y de inmediato partió hacia el hotel._

_Hospedado en el penthouse un hotel bastante elegante, Hyoga por fin pudo entrevistarse con aquel. _

_-Y bien, que tiene que decir señor Tokarev. _

_-Nathan Tokarev no es mi nombre, tuve que entrar con documentos falsos a este país porque los Ivanov no tenemos permitido entrar a causa de los Kido. Como ya debes saber, son una familia poderosa en este país, que va, del continente. Así que realmente espero que no hayas dicho nada o ellos se encargaran de mandarme a todo su ejército de abogados para que me expulsen de Japón. _

_-No he hablado con nadie. _

_Adrik sonrió un poco, Luka estaba a la defensiva. Por primera vez se sintió un poco superior a ese Luka que siempre estuvo en un pedestal. Así que saco un álbum de bodas. _

_-Está un poco roto, mi padre solía descargar su frustración en él. Mi nombre es Adrik Ivanov, este que está aquí, es mi padre, bueno quien me crió, Alexander Ivanov, aquí está su hermana, nuestra madre. Todas son fotos del día en que mi padre contrajo nupcias. _

_Hyoga repasó el álbum, muchas de las fotos son de Natasha, le parece increíble verla tan joven, feliz y radiante. Sin embargo pronto se llenó de extrañeza, estas fotos revelaban una clase alta. Simplemente contemplar el vestido de su madre contrastaba con sus recuerdos. Ella apenas si adquiría cosas para sí y cuando lo hacia lo compraba de segunda mano. Vivian al día y muchas veces la vio remendar la ropa. Además ella nunca mencionó que tuviera familia y menos una tan acomodada. _

_También le extrañó que algunas fotos hayan sido arrancadas._

_-Uno de los invitados a la boda fue Mitsumasa Kido. Así que ese es el día que Natasha lo conoció._

_-Espera un momento, -Dijo Hyoga atando cabos. – ¿Qué edad tenía aquí?_

_-Acababa de cumplir los 16 años. Era una niñata ingenua a la que Kido embaucó y se la llevó a la cama. _

_-¡No hables así de ella!_

_-Es la verdad, en cuanto logró llevársela a la cama Kido dejó Rusia. Nunca quiso nada más que sexo con ella. Y claro la tonta salió embarazada. _

_-¡Basta, no voy a permitirte que la insultes! ¡No creo en tus palabras, todo lo que dices son mentiras!_

_Adrik se rio. –No te basta mi rostro para darte cuenta quienes fueron mis padres. Has cuentas, soy tres años mayor que tú, y nuestra madre te tuvo a los 19, por lógica tenía 16 cuando me trajo al mundo ¿¡Donde estuvo Kido durante esos años!? _

_-¿Por qué nunca supe nada de ti?_

_-Porque mi padre y la abuela me arrancaron de sus brazos apenas nací. No le permitieron que se acercara a mí ni que me educara._

_-¿¡Qué!?_

_-Fue lo mejor._

_-¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? _

_-¿Y que más podían hacer si ella estaba loca?_

_Hyoga enfureció, tomo a Adrik del cuello de la camisa y estaba a punto de plantarle semejante puñetazo en la cara, sólo que su mirada tan llena de amargura y dolor lo detuvo._

_-La verdad duele. –Dijo Adrik._

_-¡Ya cállate!_

_-Prefiero creer que estaba loca a creer que no tenía dignidad. _

_-¡Basta! _

_-¿Sabes lo que fue para ella quedar embarazada tan joven? En una sociedad tan clasicista y tan cerrada como la nuestra se volvió vergüenza, tuvo que abandonar la escuela, fue señalada por todos, la abuela casi la mata a golpes queriéndole sacar el nombre del tipo y ni aun así ella soltó el nombre. No te imaginas el dolor que tuvo que aguantar mi padre cuando se enteró que precisamente había sido el maldito Kido. Él tenía 40 años. Eso había sido una violación, era para meterlo a la cárcel y acusarlo de pedofilia. Y aun así, pese a que se burló de ella, Natasha lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Mi padre viajo a Japón a suplicarle a Kido que se casara con ella, pero para ese "señor", ni ella ni yo éramos importantes, que va, si tenía cientos de amantes. Natasha sólo fue una del montón, y ni siquiera era su favorita. ¿Cómo iba a casarse con ella si no la amaba como a las otras? Porque a sus otras amantes les puso departamento mientras que nuestra madre la abandonó sin el menor remordimiento. Y aun así, a pesar de que mi padre le confesó la existencia de todas las otras, ella seguía amándolo, diciendo que no le importaba ser una más. Claro que estaba loca, poseída por una demencia inexplicable._

_Hyoga lentamente lo soltó, Adrik comenzaba a reírse. _

_-Ella estaba loca, ni siquiera le importo saber que existían otras. Ella seguía amándolo. Limosneando unas migajas de atención. Si eso tenía que ser, estaba loca. Él la enloqueció al grado que maldijo a mi padre, a su propio hermano, y todo por decirle la verdad acerca de Kido._

_Sencillamente Hyoga ya no podía soportar más. Salió corriendo. No era capaz de enfrentar la verdad rebelada. Claro que sabía que Kido era un maldito, pero su madre le habló de él con tanto amor que siempre pensó que ella no supo de la existencia de las otras. _

_Su madre vivía en un mundo de sueños completamente enamorada de Kido. Para ella Kido era el mejor hombre y daba gracias a dios por haberlo conocido. _

_Aún recuerda las palabras de ella describiéndole a su padre, su mirada llena de amor por él. Y sus deseos de que él llegara a ser un hombre tan bueno y digno como lo era Mitsumasa Kido. Las lágrimas inundan los ojos del caballero, apenas puede ver por donde corre. Le dolió tanto que ella muriera, le dolió tanto llegar a Japón y encontrarse con que Mitsumasa no lo quería, jamás lo trato como a un hijo, ni siquiera en esos momentos en que llegó a él desamparado por haberla perdido en ese naufragio. Sólo tenía siete años cuando enfrento la realidad de que Mitsumasa Kido no era ese hombre extraordinario y justo que su madre le describía. No era ese hombre que lo amaría por ser su hijo. Kido era un mal nacido que abusaba de su poder y su dinero, un hombre que jamás fue capaz de amar a nadie._

_Tantas amantes, tantos hijos, no importa lo que diga Saori, de que él también sufrió por tener que sacrificar a sus hijos en nombre de la diosa Atena. Él nunca quiso a ninguna de las mujeres a las que enamoró._

_Y siempre se consoló pensando que su madre murió sin conocer la verdad. _

_Saber que no fue así, le robo toda alegría. Tenía la tristeza tan metida en el alma que Seiya y los demás se alarmaron y se llenaron de preocupación al verlo volver tan abatido. Y por más que trataron de consolarlo y de hablar con él, nada lograron, Hyoga se encerró en su silencio. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Si hubiera una canción que definiera la vida de Natasha en este fic, sin duda sería "Me siento tan sola" de Gloria Trevi, y bueno le sigue "Con los ojos cerrados" también de Gloria Trevi.

Para todos los fanáticos de los bellos caballeros de bronces, los mejores, los únicos y los más bellos de toda la serie –Sí, ellos son a los que ama mi corazón- hay una autora llamada Yunuen -o que ha sacado unos fics verdaderamente espectaculares y de esos que se quedan en el corazón y cuyos protagonistas son Hyoga, Seiya, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu. Se los recomiendo mucho y les pido que los lean y que dejen reviews para que las musas la sigan inspirando (TToTT) plis! Quiero más fics así de maravillosos, porque de verdad fue una delicia leerlos "Un breve instante" "Un dulce desastre" "Soportando tu ausencia" "Allá afuera" y "Druc"

¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!

18 de Marzo del 2014


	12. Chapter 12

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 12**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Al día siguiente, llenándose de valor y asegurándose que nadie se diera cuenta de su salida, el cisne se presentó muy temprano en el hotel buscando a Adrik y lo encontró algo bebido, por lo visto pasó toda la noche bebiendo solo, contemplando un álbum._

_-Luka, volviste, pensé que me caería algún maldito Kido con una orden de extradición._

_-Mi nombre es Hyoga._

_-Desde que tengo uso de razón te he llamado Luka, no esperes que cambie eso ahora. Pero mírate nada más, te ves muy bien, pasaste una tranquila noche de dulces sueños. –Dijo con ironía y es que Hyoga iba vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior, eso, y lo enrojecido de sus ojos delataba la noche en vela que paso._

_-Y lo dice el que no se ha visto en un espejo. –Le contestó Hyoga secamente porque de los dos, definitivamente Adrik se veía peor, así se sentó frente a él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo. –Tú mientes. Todo lo que me contaste ayer es mentira. ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿A qué veniste? ¿Por qué me contaste todo eso?_

_-Así que no crees que soy tu hermano mayor, demonios, me descubriste, la verdad es que soy tú de un futuro no muy lejano, y vine porque soy masoquista y encuentro un placer perverso en atormentar a mi yo del pasado. –Dijo encendiendo un cigarro._

_Hyoga dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa. –Ya basta de tonterías._

_-La sangre es más densa que el agua Luka._

_-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Hyoga. Y habla de una buena vez._

_-¿A que vine? Y ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero? –se recargó en el respaldo y lanzó una bocanada de humo al techo pensando en eso._

_Los segundos que se quedó pensando Hyoga examinó el álbum que hasta antes de su llegada Adrik estaba contemplando. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que el chiquillo rubio de las fotos era él, cuando vivía en el hospicio de los Kido con los otros huérfanos, pero ¿Cuándo se las sacaron?_

_-¿Luka, le dijiste a alguien que te entrevistaste conmigo?_

_-No le he dicho nada a nadie y mi nombre es Hyoga._

_-Puedo ver que te afecto mucho lo que dije ayer. No es el desconcierto por saber mi existencia. Es más, no estás aquí por mí. Realmente te duele saber que ella sufrió mucho por culpa de su amor por Mitsumasa, quieres que te diga que es una mentira lo que padeció por Kido porque te lastima tanto, que aunque tratas de ocultarlo el dolor se escapa por tus ojos. –A Hyoga le desconcertó la voz cargada de rencor. -Estoy seguro que el ver como llegaste ayer llenó de preocupación a esos estúpidos Kido. Preguntas a que vine, a llevarte a casa, la familia ha gastado dinero, lágrimas y sangre buscando rescatarte de los Kido. Vi a mi padre y a mi abuela consumirse en el dolor temiendo por tu destino y sé que sus almas no alcanzaran el descanso hasta que te lleve a casa, te aleje de los malditos Kido y borre de ti todo lo que te marcaron como Hyoga Kido al darte el destino que te correspondía como Luka Ivanov. Pero eso no es lo que realmente quiero. Yo quiero venganza, quiero que los Kido paguen ojo por ojo y diente por diente todo el dolor que padecieron._

_-¿Qué estás tramando?_

_-Algo muy simple Luka. Yo te voy a contar todo, un poco cada día, sé que la verdad sobre todo lo que paso nuestra madre te va doler, pero si quieres saberlo todo tendrás que guardar el secreto. Y claro, los otros malditos hijos de Kido se darán cuenta que algo te pasa. Se angustiaran por ti, padecerán por ti, igual que mi padre y mi abuela se angustiaron y padecieron. E igual que ellos sentirán el dolor de no poder hacer nada._

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_

_Hyoga lo miró completamente asombrado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la mirada sombría y llena de odio de Adrik le confirmo que era verdad. Tuvo miedo de esos ojos que dolorosamente le recordaban a otros que se había topado en el pasado._

_- ¡TODO LO QUE ME CONTASTE AYER FUE MENTIRA! ¡NO CREO EN TUS PALABRAS! _

_-Y aun así sé que vendrás a escucharlas aunque cada una te rompa el corazón. Y te quedaras callado pese a estar viendo a esos infelices angustiados por ti, porque quieres saber todo lo que los Kido te han ocultado._

_-¡ELLOS NO ME HAN OCULTADO NADA!_

_-¡Y ES QUE ACASO YO SOY NADA! ¡MI PADRE Y MI ABUELA SON NADA! ¡PASAMOS AÑOS BUSCÁNDOTE! Sé que no quieres creerme, cómo hacerlo si te soy un perfecto desconocido pero yo te digo que hay documentos en posesión de los Kido que prueban todo lo que te contare. Y para ti te será muy fácil buscarlos dentro de la mansión. _

_-¿Documentos?_

_-Cartas, documentos legales. Mitsumasa Kido guardó todo. Lo sé porque mi padre entabló un pleito legal para quedarse con tu custodia cuando murió Natasha. Y Kidó mostró muchas cartas que los Ivanov le escribieron donde lo reconocían como tu padre biológico. Todas donde le reclamaban su infame proceder. Aunque claro, el juez sobornado por Kido no lo creyó así. _

_-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO SABER! ¡Y NO QUIERO SER PARTE DE UNA VENGANZA SIN SENTIDO! ¡SI ALGUIEN TE HIZO DAÑO FUE KIDO, Y NO SEIYA Y LOS DEMÁS QUIENES VIENEN SIENDO TAMBIÉN TUS HERMANOS!_

_**-¡ESOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS NO SON NADA MÍO!**_

_-¡Pero tienen sangre Kido como tú y como yo!_

_-¡Reniego de la sangre Kido, y si por mi fuera los mataría a todos incluso a ti y a mí por tener la sangre de ese maldito! ¡Si no regado la sangre de mis venas, es porque en ellas también hay sangre Ivanov! ¡La misma que la de mi padre! ¡Es esa sangre Ivanov la que me hizo venir por ti! __**¡ELLOS NO ME INTERESAN, ESTOY AQUÍ POR TI Y SÓLO POR TI!**_

_-Quizás no sean nada para ti, pero sí lo son para mí. –Dijo Hyoga marchándose, ya no quería seguir con esa conversación sin sentido._

_Adrik lo contempló irse. Tras el portazo que dio Hyoga, Adrik tomó el álbum de fotos que pasó contemplando toda la noche. Sentía tanta rabia que lo arrojó con violencia a un rincón. _

_-La sangre es más densa que el agua. –Dijo recogiéndolo. –Volverás Luka, lo sé… poco a poco te convenceré de alejarte de esos bastardos. _

_Por su parte Hyoga iba caminando por las calles de Tokio, tratando de calmarse. Realmente tiene las emociones alteradas. No quería creer que tiene un hermano, su madre nunca le habló de él. Tampoco quiere pensar en sí ella sabía de las otras mujeres de Kido. Realmente le dolía pensar si quiera en esa posibilidad, porque siempre vió en sus ojos el inmenso amor que sentía por ese hombre, y cuando se ama con tal intensidad, el saber la realidad le habría dolido en lo más profundo de su ser. Él siempre la vio feliz, su amor por Kido le daba fuerzas para enfrentar cada día con una sonrisa._

_Así que Adrik miente, ella nunca se enteró la clase de bastardo que Mitsumasa Kido era._

_Además ella nunca hubiera permitido que le arrebataran un hijo. Todo Adrik es una mentira. Una gran mentira. _

_¿¡Pero como puede serlo si con sólo verlo se descubre la verdad de su origen!? _

_-¿Qué, estás sordo?- Le dice Ikki, sujetándolo del brazo._

_-¿eh? –El cisne se sobresaltó porque de repente apareció el fénix. _

_-Llevó llamándote desde hace una cuadra. _

_-¿Cómo? –Todavía no sale de su sopor._

_En cuanto Shun notó la ausencia del cisne dio el grito de alarma, saliendo desesperado a buscarlo, y es que ayer Hyoga había regresado tan abatido a casa que el peliverde ha estado muy angustiado por él. _

_Y claro, la angustia de Shun hizo que Ikki moviera sus pies pese a que considera que Hyoga se sabe cuidar solo, aunque en estos momentos ya no está tan seguro de eso. _

_-Ven, vamos a casa. _

_Hyoga no dio un paso, miraba a Ikki y era como si no lo reconociera, pues a su mente había vuelto aquella imagen de Ikki, todo furioso y llenó de rencor, al que tuvieron que enfrentar cuando robó la armadura dorada. Ese Ikki que estuvo a punto de matar a Shun por el pecado de tener la sangre de Mitsumasa Kido. El mismo Ikki que sabiendo que todos eran hijos de Mitsumasa, sin ningún reparo le enterró el puño en su pecho con el vivo deseo de matarlo, porque lo odiaba, por ser un Kido._

_Y la mirada de Adrik es igual a la que Ikki tenía en esos días._

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_Hyoga no fue capaz de articular palabra, por un instante pensó en huir del mismo modo en que ayer huyó de Adrik. Pero no pudo, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba atrapado en los brazos de Shun._

_-¡Ikki que bueno que lo encontraste! _

_-Shun… -Murmuro el rubio al darse cuenta que está en el regazo del peliverde. -¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-Como que qué, buscándote, me tenías muy angustiado. ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-… -El cisne no pudo decir ni media palabra. Sólo se acomodó en el regazo de Shun buscando consuelo. _

_-Hyoga estás temblando. ¿Ya comiste algo? Estás hasta pálido._

_-Vamos, vamos, lo que necesitamos los tres es comer ya que no hemos desayunado. –Dijo Ikki notando que Hyoga no quería hablar, pero que sí necesitaba compañía. –Miren allá hay una cafetería. _

_Shun le dio la razón, lo que Hyoga necesita es echarle algo caliente y con azúcar al estómago. _

_Incapaz de decidir cualquier cosa, Hyoga es arrastrado por Shun a la cafetería. _

_Entraron y se acomodaron cerca de la ventana. Hyoga cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y recostó su cabeza, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Ikki se había quitado su chamarra para ponerla sobre los hombros del ruso. Hyoga pensó que se veía realmente mal, para que Ikki haya tenido ese gesto tan protector._

_-¿Quieres que ordené por ti? –Le preguntó con dulzura Shun. Apenas Hyoga movió su cabeza para indicar que sí. _

_Ikki se levantó para ir al baño, pero antes de dejar la mesa pasó su mano por los cabellos verdes, acariciándolos. Dejando escapar por sus ojos toda la ternura que sentía por su Shun. Era una de esas veces en las que Hyoga sentía que Ikki no veía al joven Shun de ahora, sino al pequeño niño que tenía que proteger. _

_-Ordena por mí también._

_-Sí nii-san –Contestó con una sonrisa. _

_Ser testigo de ese gesto dejó el corazón de Hyoga aún más hecho nudo del que ya estaba. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon y aunque trato de esconderlas junto con su rostro, nada se le escapa a Shun, no paso mucho para que lo sintiera acariciando sus cabellos rubios y lo jalara para traerlo a su regazo. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora**

Para los que no han leído el manga, después de la muerte de Esmeralda y que Ikki se llenara de odio y derrotara a su maestro, pasa lo siguiente, lo pongo tal y como viene en los tomos vendidos por editorial VID en México y la verdad es uno de los mejores momentos de Saint Seiya (tomo 5):

"-eso es… ese es el odio absoluto, Ikki –Dice Guilty. –Gracias a él, me has matado. Y debes saber algo más para que ese odio sea más profundo… para que se grave en tus entrañas. Tu padre… no el padre de los 100 huérfanos que vivían en la fundación Graude… el padre de todos ustedes era… (Mitsumasa Kido*)

-Imposible, -Contestó Ikki. –Ese, ese hombre no puede ser nuestro padre. Si eso fuera verdad… yo mismo lo mataría, le cortaría el cuello, lo despedazaría, por nosotros…por tratarnos como sus esclavos.

-Has perdido tu oportunidad de hacerlo. Ese hombre murió hace 5 años.

-¿Cómo?

-Ju, ju… ahora ya no tienes ningún oponente contra quien descargar tu odio… se quedara en tu cuerpo para siempre. Y gracias a ese odio tu cosmos explotará con toda la fuerza del fénix.

-Si la fuerza del fénix es mía, la usare para vengarme, si ese hombre ya está muerto, entonces matare a sus creaciones. La fundación Graude y a los cien huérfanos… incluso a Shun, porque tiene la misma sangre que ese maldito. No dejare ninguna señal de su existencia."

Puse en paréntesis Mitsumasa Kido porque no nos lo muestran al lector ya que es en el tomo 6 cuando finalmente nos revelan el nombre.

Pasando a otras cosas y recomendando buenos fics, estoy leyendo The bloody way de lobunaluna, el cual es un universo alternativo donde los protagonistas son vampiros y cazadores. Historia interesante, están los personajes de "the lost canvas" los del Saint Seiya clásico, bronces, oros Argol de Perseo. Es un fic cuyas entregas ansío porque hay mucho Hyoga y Camus y amo a Saga. Y estos últimos capítulos que he leído se merecieron una ovación de pie, pues me enojaron, angustiaron y me sacaron las carcajadas las peripecias y apuros que pasó mi bueno e inocente Hyoga XDDDDD. (Camus te debo de dar un buen jalón de orejas) Ya sé que casi todas aquí son fans de Shun, también sale y mucho, y encima es de sangre fina en la historia. No es un atolondrado como Hyoga XD.

Saludos a:

Sakura li: Que quieres, soy mujer de gustos simples. Y la canción "me siento tan sola" definitivamente resume la vida de Natasha. Por otro lado "Y todos me miran" es mi mantra en mis depresiones y cuando me topo con sanguijuelas que le succionan a uno la alegría con sus lenguas viperinas. Por otro lado haz traumado a mi adorado Hyoga, no hace más que pensar que tiene pelos de elote y todo por ser idéntico a Adrik.

Delian: Que bueno que ya estas acá, ahorita mismo me doy una vuelta por tu cuenta a ver tu fic. Siempre se me olvida descargarlo, se me iba con los corajes que hago con la otra página que no me ha dejado publicar o que me corta las historias.

Shi-P-Dream: No he estado en animación suspendida, cada mes estoy con cualquiera de mis historias. En enero y Febrero publique "Hyoga, Camus e Isaac" Y mira ya tienes otra actualización de hermanos. XD. Que bueno que no eres como yo y que vas a terminar tu fic antes de publicarlo, así no atormentas a tus lectores como esta mujer mala entraña muajajajajajajaja que actualiza cada que las orbitas de los planetas se alinea con la constelación del cisne.

Alyshaluz: En la mitología griega, el amor a veces era castigo de los dioses, o una forma en forzar a los humanos a hacer actos irracionales que estaban acorde con el destino que habían planteado para los héroes. Los argonautas nunca abrían obtenido el vellocino de oro si Eros no enamora a Medea de Jason para que traicionara a su padre y a su patria. Y sin el amor de Natasha, Hyoga nunca habría llegado a Japón para que lo mandaran a convertirse en caballero.

Mbyja mimbi: La verdad según yo, ya iba a empezar con Hyoga en Rusia, pero el condenado patito no quería irse sin mostrar como sucedió todo y por eso seguimos en los back flash. Creo que tanto lo han regañado que por eso se emocionó y por eso surgieron estos capítulos. Y yo que ya quería terminar este fic y el cisne no me deja avanzar la historia sin contar esto. Mitsumasa no lo sabía, estas es una de esas veces donde Kurumada no es claro con el personaje, hay un dialogo en donde se insinua algo sorprendente con respecto a el y es de donde se agarran varios para hacerlo ver como reencarnación de Zeus, por otro lado hay una escena donde Mitsumasa tras recibir a Atena clama al cielo preguntando si la voluntad de dios es que sacrifique a sus hijos, no quiere pero como humano no puede negarse a la voluntad de dios.

Asalea 19: Pues ya ves esta vez sí que actualice rápido.


	13. Chapter 13

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 13**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Han pasado tres días desde el último encuentro de Hyoga con Adrik, días en que el rubio se la ha pasado encerrado en su cuarto. Para todos sus hermanos ha sido muy evidente que algo muy grave le sucedió pues está muy triste, además casi no duerme y ha perdido el apetito._

_Shun ha intentado muchas veces hablar con él, y pese a la angustia en sus verdes ojos, Hyoga ha permanecido en silencio. Lo que se le hace raro. El rubio nunca ha tenido secretos con él. Siempre que ha tenido alguna angustia se desahogaba contándole sus penas. Desde lo culpable que se sintió por lo que pasó con Camus e Isaac, hasta lo mucho que ama a Eri y lo nervioso que lo ponía. Por ello el peliverde sabe muy bien que si hay una persona en la que Hyoga confía, esa persona es él. Pero es como si eso hubiera cambiado, hoy, hay un muro de silencio entre los dos._

_También Saori se ha acercado, diciéndole que ella trataría de arreglar cualquier problema que tenga. Pero el silencio de Hyoga es impenetrable. La diosa hace de tripas corazón, al ver que el caballero del cisne no va hablar con ella, pero en su sabiduría sabe que no se pueden apresurar las cosas "las flores se abren cuando están listas, no antes" se dice cada que tiene ganas de interrogarlo. Así que cuando ese cisne esté listo cantara lo que tiene atorado en su corazón. _

_Entendiendo que no hay otra más que esperar, el Dragón Shiryu paraguas en mano, recorre las empapadas calles de Tokio. No ha parado de llover desde la madrugada por lo que las calles ya están anegadas. Sin embargo le es preciso lo que busca y aunque cada tienda que ha visitado se lo ha negado, su preocupación por su rubio cisne es el que lo hace seguir caminando pese a los inconvenientes. Así el empapado dragón entra a su décima tienda de hierbas chinas y por fin sus ojos se pueden alegrar al encontrar lo que tanto ha buscado con ahínco._

_-¿Lo encontraste? –Le pregunta Seiya, apenas Shiryu pone un pie en casa._

_-Sí. –Contesta triunfante el dragón, hubiera sido capaz de irse nadando a China con tal de conseguir esas hierbas. _

_Tras ponerse ropa seca, el pegaso y el dragón comienzan su faena en la cocina. El castaño se pone a preparar sándwiches de mermelada, cajeta y miel, mientras el pelinegro comienza a hacer la infusión de hierbas. Es un remedio chino para el insomnio, que le enseñó el anciano maestro. Cada que iba a enfrentar una batalla, el caballero del dragón se prepara su té para dormir, no importaba lo agobiante que fuera la lucha que iba a entablar el día siguiente, ni lo muy preocupado que estuviera por ello, ese té lo mandaba a dormir por varias horas. Por lo que siempre amanecía con la energía que te brinda un buen descanso. _

_Así que ahora que su querido cisne no puede dormir por lo que sea que aqueje su corazón, al menos puede prepararle este remedio. _

_Cuando entran a la habitación del cisne lo encuentran, con su biblia entre sus manos, sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación, contemplando la incesante lluvia de ese día, y ni siquiera voltea a ver al dragón que recorrió la inundada ciudad por él. Pero no importa que los ignore. Tienen un plan de acción perfectamente trazado para que coma y duerma como lo necesita._

_-Conoces perfectamente las reglas, -Le dice Seiya en tono autoritario. –puedes ser todo lo depresivo que quieras, pero eso no te exime de comer._

_Ante aquellas palabras, Hyoga por fin posa sus ojos en ellos. Realmente Seiya y Shiryu serán inflexibles con él. Sobretodo Seiya, siempre ha cargado con él y sus depresiones. Cuando era chico, por la muerte de su madre, después, el inmenso dolor que sintió por Camus e Isaac, y ahora le sale con esto. Su mirada baja y se esconde apenado._

_Seiya deja la charola en la cama y abraza a su cisne. _

_-¡Ay Hyoga! Aunque seas así de tristón y gris yo te amo. Quien te manda tener un cuerpo tan tremendamente sexy. No puedo vivir sin ti._

_Seiya esperaba que Hyoga clavara el puño en su cara, todo sonrojado y completamente incomodado por su tonto comentario. Pero la culpa es del rubio, es tan fácil sonrojarlo, que le es imposible no jugarle la travesura. Sin embargo no sucedió, ni siquiera se sonrojo, en su lugar Hyoga lo miró directamente a los ojos._

_Seiya sonrió con ternura, ese patito de verdad necesita escuchar que lo aman. ¿Pues qué será lo que le pasó?_

_-Tú sabes que me bastó con verte para quererte y saber que eres mi hermano para amarte._

_Nuevamente Hyoga bajo la mirada, ocultándose completamente tras su fleco. Por lo que les fue imposible saber que expresión puso. Shiryu posó su mano en el hombro tratando de confortarlo y es que le tomó un momento al rubio para poner en orden sus emociones. _

_Hyoga se acomoda en la alfombra dejando su libro a un lado, y en cuanto Seiya y Shiryu hacen lo mismo toma uno de los sándwiches, también observa el té, sabe perfectamente para que es, pero piensa que lo mejor es darles gusto. Además necesita dormir, pero por más que ha tratado no puede._

_-Es muy amargo. –Se quejó Hyoga al darle el primer sorbo._

_-No importa tómatelo todo. –Dijo Seiya. A veces tiene que ser firme con este cisne._

_-Sí es amargo, -Dijo Shiryu tratando de suavizar las cosas. –Por eso Seiya te hizo los sándwiches de miel. _

_-Y de cajeta y de mermelada._

_Hyoga se tomó todo el té, y comió bastantes sándwiches para que la dulzura le quitara la amargura de la boca. Verlo comer fue una alegría para Seiya y Shiryu, que se la pasaron hablando del clima tan lluvioso, animando a Hyoga a unirse a la conversación aunque este contestó con puros monosílabos. _

_En cuanto el cisne soltó el primer bostezo, sintieron que podían cantar victoria. De inmediato Seiya se levantó con toda intención de ayudarlo a meterse en su cama. Hyoga se dejó hacer por la voluntad de Seiya, El té es muy efectivo y no tardara en caer profundamente dormido. _

_Mientras, Shiryu tomó el libro que Hyoga dejó en el suelo, pasando sus dedos por la fina cubierta de pasta dura y grabados dorados. Esta biblia fue un regalo de Saori, y la joven no reparó en gastos ni en el tiempo que invirtió en buscarla. Por lo que es realmente excepcional. Por ello no se parece a la otra biblia que Hyoga tiene, la cual posee una rudimentaria pasta de cartón ya muy maltratada por el uso constante. Además aquella está en ruso y esta está en japonés. _

_Cualquiera cae rendido ante la exquisitez de esté encuadernado, hasta antes de que Saori se lo regalara a Hyoga, ni Seiya ni él habían tenido la curiosidad por leer la biblia, ahora en cambio, cada que la tienen en sus manos tienen que leer aunque sea un poco, prácticamente es un imán, porque hasta Ikki se ha perdido ojeándolo. _

_-¿Quieres que te lea algo? –Le pregunta al rubio que ya está bajo las cobijas. Tras verlo asentir le pregunta –¿Algo en especial o cualquier parte?_

_-Donde está el separador._

-¿No saben cuál es el ayuno que me agrada? Romper las cadenas injustas, desatar las amarras del yugo, dejar libres a los oprimidos y romper toda clase de yugo.

Compartirás tu pan con el hambriento, los pobres sin techo entraran a tu casa, vestirás al que veas desnudo y no volverás la espalda a tu hermano.

Entonces tu luz surgirá como la aurora y tus heridas sanaran rápidamente. Tu recto obrar marchara delante de ti y la gloria de Yavé te seguirá por detrás. Entonces si llamas a Yavé, responderá. Cuando lo llames dirá "Aquí estoy"

Si en tu casa no hay más gente explotada, si apartas el gesto amenazante y las palabras perversas; si das al hambriento lo que deseas para ti y sacias al hombre oprimido, brillara tu luz en las tinieblas, y tu oscuridad se volverá como la claridad del medio día.

Yavé te confortara en cada momento, en los lugares desérticos te saciará. Él rejuvenecerá tus huesos y serás como huerto regado, cual manantial de agua inagotable.

Volverás a edificar sobre las ruinas antiguas y reconstruirás sobre los cimientos del pasado; y todos te llamaran: El que repara sus muros, el que arregla las casas en ruinas. (Isaías 58 6-10)

_Shiryu dejo de leer en cuanto notó que Hyoga se había quedado dormido. Les era una alegría verlo descansar. No importa lo que le estuviera pasando, mientras lo tengan cerca lo podrán cuidar._

_A la mañana siguiente Seiya entró al cuarto del ruso, llevándole el desayuno, pero en lugar de encontrar al cisne halló a Andromeda, el peliverde tenía en brazos el grueso abrigo que Hyoga usa en Siberia._

_Hyoga se había ido otra vez, sin avisarle a ninguno, fue muy cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera._

_-Hyoga se sabe cuidar, es muy fuerte. –Comentó Seiya al ver la angustia en los ojos de Shun. _

_-Eso ya lo sé, pero… eso se lo está llevando poco a poco. Siento que en cualquier momento ya no va a volver. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Las flores se abren cuando están listas no antes, es un dialogo que escuche en "Liga de la justicia Ilimitada". Es muy acertado pues cuantas veces algo o alguien nos desespera y queremos hablen de lo que les pasa o ya tengan el valor de enfrentar el problema.

Contestando comentarios desde hace varios capítulos Hyoga me está viendo feo porque todas lo regañan en este fic. Claro les causa pena que sufra tanto pero lo regañan por inactivo, crédulo, zonzo, etc, etc, pero las flores se abren cuando están listas y no antes XD, tendrás que esperar para que te dé el micrófono. Así que estén al pendiente del capítulo 14 donde Hyoga va a revelar que pasa por su cabeza.

Ahora Adrik responderá a algunos comentarios:

-Querida Alyshaluz Que bueno que me apoyes, les are sentir a todos mi venganza. Muajajajajajajajaja. Smily, no me compares con ese pollo, yo quiero a mi hermano y lo quiero conmigo, soy egoísta, no lo quiero compartir, yo no llegue para después desaparecerme. Sakura, es mejor tener pelos de elote que pelos de pasto. Además si hay alguien zonzo ese es Shun por andar saliendo con June.

-¡Oye! –Se queja Shun.

-Pregúntale a ella y me dará la razón. Es zonzo salir con June.

-Intrepid Q gracias por apoyar al fic. Gracias por entender que estoy un poco deschavetado por los traumas de la infancia.

-Deschavetado es poco. –Pone en evidencia Ikki.

-Asalea, la autora también está algo mal de la cabeza, mira que sus favoritos son los bronces en especial Hyoga y Seiya, habiendo tanto caballero dorado y se inclina por Seiya, eso si es tener malos gustos, pero aquí me tocó vivir. En fin, va a echar un vistazo al fic que le recomiendas. Delian, soy malo muajajajajaja

-Mimbi sin comentarios de mi parte.

Querida Mimbi, a mí me gusta más que Kido sea el padre de todos los huérfanos, porque siento que es la base de las personalidad de Hyoga en el manga, Hyoga lo sabe desde niño y no siente odio por Kido. El único momento que habla de él lo reconoce como su padre. Guarda el secreto y no lo hubiera revelado jamás, no porque le avergonzara sino por no causar dolor a Seiya y los demás. Sin Kido como su padre no hay una razón para que Hyoga se una al grupo de Seiya, pues de los 5 es el más desapegado de Atena, enfrentó a los caballeros dorados por sus hermanos, tan es así que se lo dice a Milo, en esos bellos discursos que se echó en su casa y donde revela que está luchando porque ellos logren su objetivo. Hasta cuando Camus lo derrota en Libra, el último pensamiento de Hyoga va dirigido a un recuerdo de su madre hablándole de su padre. Y son escenas maravillosas que me frustran por no estar en el anime.

Y creo que también el proceder de Ikki no se entiende sin la sangre de Mitsumasa corriendo por sus venas, pues no fue por Atena, ni por su causa, y mucho menos como guerrero que defiende la justicia, que llegó a salvar al herido Seiya cuando se lanzó al barranco con Saori en brazos. Fue porque Seiya es su hermano pues no había tenido tiempo de formar lazos de amistad. Para eso tendría que convivir con ellos y sabemos que eso va más allá de sus capacidades.

El odio de Ikki sólo se entiende por Mitsumasa Kido pues no hay otra razón por la que hubiera querido matar a Shun. Pues nunca culpó a Shun por haber cambiado de lugares.

Recomendando fics, unos de mis ultra mega favoritos son "Notas de un piano" "El regreso" "Como siempre" de Natharell. La primera autora de la que me enamore que fue inspiración para publicar mis propios fics y ojala algún día llegue a tener un fic tan bueno como esos. "Como siempre" se me hace la cumbre de la perfección en cuanto al cisnecito. Ese si es Hyoga.


	14. Chapter 14

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 14**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_-¿Lo perdiste? –Pregunta Shun y su voz rebela su angustia._

_-Sí.- Contesta apesadumbrado Ikki, en parte por haberle fallado a su hermano, y en parte por lo preocupado que está por el rubio. _

_El comportamiento de Hyoga ya raya en lo preocupante, se va sin decirle nada a nadie y cada que regresa tiene la tristeza metida en el alma. Por más que le preguntan qué le pasa, no contesta. Debido al cambio de personalidad del rubio y a que seguramente se entrevista con alguien, cada que sale, Shiryu e Ikki han tratado de seguirlo pero Hyoga encuentra la manera de escabullirse a su vigilancia, como ha hecho nuevamente._

_Horas después vieron al cisne regresar lleno de una gran pena que a nadie quiere contar. Aunque le expresaron su preocupación por lo que le sucede, aquel bello cisne nada habló._

_La tarde moría y Hyoga había terminado de ducharse, quería vestirse rápido para buscar los documentos de los cuales Adrik le ha hablado tanto, sabía que Seiya y Shun están atentos a cualquier movimiento que haga, por lo que le resultará difícil encontrar una oportunidad de revisar el despacho de Saori. Así que ni terminó de secarse cuando ya se había puesto los pantalones, se giró buscando una playera pero, se quedó atrapado en su reflejo en el espejo._

_Sus rubios cabellos, la tez de su piel, la forma de la cara, el color de sus ojos. Adrik y él en verdad se parecen mucho. Como si hubieran sido hechos con el mismo molde, pasarían por gemelos si no fuera por la diferencia de edades que hace que su hermano sea notoriamente más alto. _

_Verlo es como verse en el espejo y eso le genera sentimientos confusos. Como si perdiera su identidad, y ya no puede decir donde termina él y donde inicia Adrik. _

_-Te vas a resfriar._

_Exaltado, pues lo han sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, Hyoga voltea y se topa con Ban._

_-Bueno, no creo que eso acabe con el poderoso cisne de hielo. –Continua Ban quien observa que Hyoga no puede articular palabra por la sorpresa de verlo allí. –Toque, pero no respondías. –Tomando la toalla empieza a secarle el rubio cabello. –Hyoga, estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo. Nos ocultas algo a todos nosotros, y créeme no pretendo que me lo rebeles que te está pasando, pero, es evidente que sufres y mucho. Además notas la preocupación que estás generando en tus hermanos y aun así guardas silencio dejando que crezca nuestra angustia. Lo único que te haría quedarte callado es que estés protegiendo a alguien. ¿Realmente esa persona vale la pena? _

_Ban termina de secarle el cabello, al quitar la toalla encuentra a un cisne cabizbajo por ser incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. _

_-¿Qué le pasó a ese Hyoga tan orgulloso, que solía mirar a todos a los ojos? Si tu silencio fuera lo correcto no bajarías la mirada._

_Ban abandonó la habitación dejando a Hyoga meditabundo y sin energías pues, ya no tuvo fuerzas para ir a indagar al despacho de Saori como tenía planeado. No bajó a cenar. No iba a soportar la mirada de todos. _

_Se quedó dormido, la mente comenzó a viajar a aquel día cuando el barco naufragó. Todo lo revivió, el rugido del mar, la confusión, el miedo y la desesperación al darse cuenta que su madre se quedó en el barco. Quería liberarse de las manos que lo sujetaban y lo alejaban de ella y sintió la impotencia al no lograrlo._

_Y gritó, con la misma fuerza de aquel día, lo que puso en alerta a sus hermanos que de inmediato corrieron a socorrerlo al darse cuenta de la intensa pesadilla que sufría. Para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que había estado soñando ya se hallaba en brazos de Shun quien intentaba calmarlo, sin mucho éxito, pues le tomó tiempo y esfuerzo._

_Rendido, contempló como Shun se metió en la cama para quedarse a su lado, y es que aún estaba temblando y su respiración seguía agitada, Shiryu los arropó, mientras Seiya iba por unas sillas, pues iban a pasar la noche en el cuarto del cisne velando su sueño. _

_Realmente les causaba preocupación verlo así y el quedarse callado ya lo estaba enfermando. Por lo que las palabras de Ban resonaron en su mente. "Si tu silencio fuera lo correcto no bajarías la mirada". _

_Siente que está traicionando a Seiya y a los demás, al no contarles lo que sucede y ocultarles la existencia de Adrik quien por tener sangre Kido también vendría siendo hermano de ellos. Es verdad que Adrik no quiere saber nada de ellos, que los odia y los desprecia, pero, Seiya y los demás seguro lo querrían por ser su hermano y preferirían enfrentarse al odio a ser dejados de lado._

_Al quedarse callado les está negando tomar sus propias decisiones _

_Pero, ha guardado silencio por protegerlos, sobretodo a Saori. No es porque este obedeciendo a Adrik, sino porque quiere evitarles más penas y sufrimientos a sus hermanos. _

_Ellos odian a Mitsumasa Kido, pero si han dejado de lanzarles maldiciones, ha sido por amor a Saori, por no ver en sus ojos pena, porque ella sólo recibió amor de ese señor, porque se siente culpable de que su causa le obligó a sacrificar a sus hijos. Además ella sabe que Mitsumasa fue un mujeriego, pero que quiso a todas sus mujeres a su manera. Toda prueba de un comportamiento malo o déspota que ese hombre dio a sus parejas, Tatsumi se encargó de desaparecerla, no por cuidar de la imagen de Mitsumasa Kido, sino por Saori, por no ver la desilusión en sus ojos. Ella lo quiere y mucho. Ese hombre le salvó la vida al llevársela a Japón y aceptó una responsabilidad que quizás lo llevó a la muerte por la angustia que le produjo, y aun así jamás intento desembarazarse de ella, ni descargó sus frustraciones en la pequeña niña que ella era._

_Por Saori ha sido que todos ellos han decidido dejar el pasado atrás. Lo único que quieren al aceptar el apellido Kido es el lazo de hermandad que los une, el resto de su historia lo han dejado en el pasado, porque es algo que los hace sufrir y que no quieren saber los detalles. Si dice algo sobre Adrik, se destapara la gran cloaca de podredumbre que Tatsumi se esforzó en ocultar para ya no causar más daño._

_La sombra de Mitsumasa Kido los herirá a todos, Alexander Ivanov, al investigar, obtuvo pruebas de los actos crueles que cometió Kido con las mujeres que lo amaban. Que otra cosa sino rabia van a sentir Shun e Ikki al enterarse que por un tiempo su madre fue la favorita de Kido, que la exhibía como un trofeo entre sus amistades y que en cuanto cayó enferma perdió su lugar privilegiado entre las amantes y paso de una residencia elegante a un cuartucho en los arrabales, pues Kido ya no la encontraba atractiva. Otras de las mujeres eran prostitutas que sacaron provecho embarazándose y vendiendo a sus hijos al magnate. Nunca sintieron amor por ellos. Eso les causaría un infinito dolor, si alguna de ellas resulta ser la madre de Ichi, Geki o Shiryu quienes nunca supieron nada de sus madres. Dolor y rabia les produciría a Seiya, Nachi, Jabu y Ban al enterarse que Kido a muchas de sus amantes al cansarse de ellas simplemente las desechaba con un cheque. No podrían quedarse con la duda, querrían saber si sus madres fueron tratadas como si fueran prostitutas a las que se les pagó al aburrirse de ellas. _

_No, no debe decir nada. La vida no será la misma si todo se descubre. _

_Saori se ha esforzado en convertir a la mansión Kido en un refugio para todos ellos, es un hogar en donde pueden hacer sus vidas como adolecentes normales, donde son libres pese a cargar su destino como caballeros de Atena. Y lo que les fue negado de niños, ella intenta devolvérselos, por eso vive aquí y no en el santuario._

_Saori ha creado un ambiente de familia y cuando menos se dieron cuenta cayeron rendidos ante algo que anhelaban de corazón. Una vida casi normal, una vida de adolescentes. Fue gradual que aceptaran vivir en esta casa, que sintieran sus habitaciones como suyas para dejaran la ropa en el piso y colgaran posters al decorarlas cada quien a su gusto, que se sintieran tan cómodos como para que anduvieran en pijama por la casa, viendo todos las caricaturas del sábado en la mañana, y con ello vinieron las risas en el desayuno, las travesuras, la complicidad de hermanos. Algunos incluso, han empezado a estudiar con la ilusión de entrar al colegio, otros han pensado en conseguirse un empleo, él mismo ha gozado con está vida viviendo su romance con Eri, cosa que quizás no se habría atrevido si no viviera en ese mundo que Saori poco a poco ha levantado para ellos._

_Si los pecados de Mitsumasa se descubren, todo se desmoronara, ya no aceptarían vivir en la mansión ni a expensas del dinero que dejó Kido, de nada servirán los esfuerzos de Saori de brindarles un mundo casi normal con un ambiente familiar, ya no lo aceptaran y todos se dispersaran a sus lugares de entrenamiento, ya no habrá escuelas, ni trabajos, ni novias, ni idas al cine, ni risas en el desayuno. Saori volvería al santuario y con el tiempo todos se irían allí por ella, vivirían con el protocolo de los caballeros y el mundo de personas normales se volvería un sueño irrealizable. _

_Ya han sufrido mucho, si se calló una vez, de niño, cuando sólo él sabía que todos ellos eran hermanos; si en aquel entonces tuvo fuerzas para ocultarles la vergüenza y ahorrarles el dolor, bien puede hacerlo otra vez. No permitirá lágrimas en sus ojos por ser los hijos de Mitsumasa Kido. La semilla de odio que sembró ese señor en Rusia no los va a alcanzar. Primero muerto antes que permitirlo. _

_-Tranquilo, sólo fue un mal sueño. –Le susurra Shun._

_Hyoga rehúye la mirada del peliverde, por lo que este lo atrae al regazo, preocupado por el comportamiento del rubio. _

_Pero es que una parte de Hyoga siente que no tiene derecho a tomar esta decisión, quizás los está protegiendo, pero les está negando la verdad. Ikki y Shun querrían saber más de su madre por muy doloroso que sea, al menos tendrían el consuelo de saber algo de ella, pues murió cuando eran demasiado chicos y no tenían capacidad de recordar. Shiryu también desearía tener cualquier indicio de su madre, el no saber nada de ella le duele. Y al ocultarles a Adrik también les oculta eso. Seiya sin duda sonreiría feliz por tener otro hermano, pese con la amargura de Adrik y su odio, el castaño seguramente lo miraría con alegría. Y qué decir de Adrik, quizás el ver que estos hermanos lo quieren aliviaría su dolor. _

_Realmente el cisne se siente perdido. Si todo se descubre ganarían el saber de su pasado, pero perderían este mundo en donde son felices. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

-Bueno Hyoga, por lo visto decidiste quedarte callado y seguir ocultando a Adrik. –comenta la autora.

-Lo pensé mucho y decidí que lo mejor era callar, si ellos van a encarar a Adrik este rápido les presume las hazañas de Mitsumasa y aunque sé que a Seiya, Shiryu y Shun les dolería, lo soportarían… Ikki en cambio, al enterarse haría explosión. Es más, capaz que se suicida para usar su octavo sentido y así buscar a mi padre en el hades para patearle el trasero.

-Lo voy admitir Hyoga, cuando leí el manga me dejaste con el ojo cuadrado con tu madurez. De verdad que cuando Seiya les confiesa a Shun, a Shiryu y a ti, que son hermanos e hijos de Mitsumasa Kido y tú revelaste que lo sabías desde niño, me dejas anonadada, y es que cuando narras que nunca se comportó con amor paterno me duele, porque no hay ninguna emoción en ti precioso Hyoga, no hay dolor ni rabia. Siempre te pongo muy llorón en mis fics, cuando en ese momento te ves tan grande y genial, tan adulto. Reviento de verdad, en esa escena me la paso mordiendo el pañuelo, te admiro. Sois perfecto TToTT. (Así quisiera ser de madura en la vida). Y es que hasta lo llamas padre. Yo me habría amargado y enfurecido igual que Ikki, y tú nunca maldices a Kido ni te pesa tener su sangre. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan wow? De veras que hay aves que cruzan el pantano y no se manchan y tu plumaje es de esos. Yo siempre te pongo tan llorón… TToTT soy yo la que llora con tu historia, tu no TToTT.

-Ok, Ok pero cálmate, sécate las lágrimas y suénate los mocos. No pierdas la compostura. Respira calmada.

-Es que no puedo (TToTT) parar de llorar, eres tan fuerte.

Alyshaluz, ni la biblia ni Seiya hicieron sentir mal al cisne, lo puse como un código de conducta. Hyoga quiere a Adrik pero es imposible que no se encienda y empiecen a pelear, pero "si apartas el gesto amenazante y las palabras perversas; si das al hambriento lo que deseas para ti y sacias al hombre oprimido, brillara tu luz en las tinieblas, y tu oscuridad se volverá como la claridad del medio día."

Por eso Hyoga se fue, después de leer y que Shiryu se lo releyera y antes de irse lo volvió a leer, Hyoga serenaba su alma para enfrentar a la fiera herida de Adrik (y tener fuerzas para contar hasta 10 cada que quisiera explotar y gritarle que Seiya y los demás no tienen la culpa. Lo que no tiene caso, Adrik es sordo a esas palabras).

Y ya para terminar, a las fans del bello, guapetón, majo, galán y adonis de Hyoga de cisne les recomiendo el fic de "Las 12 campanadas" de Atreegarten, fic de misterio y horror que me tiene con el alma en un hilo.


	15. Chapter 15

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 15**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Hyoga encontró aquellos documentos de los que Adrik tanto le ha hablado y eso le partió el corazón en pedazos. Realmente hasta el último segundo el cisne mantuvo la firme esperanza de que la historia no fuera como Adrik se la contó y que Natasha jamás hubiera averiguado quien era Mitsumasa Kido en realidad._

_Pero esos papeles le rebelaron que no fue así. Su madre sabía la verdad del señor Kido y a pesar de ser dejada atrás, ella seguía escribiéndole cartas, diciéndole que no le importaba que él no la amara, que ella ya había tomado su decisión y esa era la de amarlo. Estaba convencida que Mitsumasa no podía tener corazón de piedra y que en cuanto tuviera a Hyoga entre sus brazos, su pequeño milagro de rubios cabellos lo llenaría de dicha como lo llenaba a ella y por lo tanto lo cuidaría y amaría como los padres aman y cuidan a sus hijos con toda las fuerzas de su ser. _

_Y al cisne le duele en verdad que ella lo haya amado tanto y que él jamás la hizo sentir amada. Porque sus cartas rebelan, no esperanzas de amor para ella, sino para su hijo. Y con eso ella era la más feliz de las mujeres._

_Por eso las lágrimas no pueden parar de brotar de sus orbes celestes. _

_Herido de muerte necesitaba refugio y no podía volver a la mansión Kido, al contrario, sentía la necesidad de huir, pues cualquier rastro de la existencia de ese hombre le quemaba. Incluso su sangre, sentía que quería expulsarla de sus venas para no estar marcado por él. _

_Totalmente derrotado fue que llegó al hotel donde se alojaba Adrik. El único lugar donde sintió que podía esconderse de los Kido, y aunque sabía que sus hermanos estarían preocupados buscándolo, no podía encararlos. No tenía fuerzas._

_Pasaron los días y Adrik por fin tenía a su Luka. En esos momentos Seiya y los demás mueren de angustia por no saber su paradero y no cesan de buscarlo. Por lo que aquello que tanto anhelaba se le ha cumplido. Pues los Kido ya conocen la impotencia y la desesperación que se anido en los corazones de Alexander y Anastasia, por no poder hallar a Luka._

_Adrik sólo contaba con la verdad, decírsela en partes era el único método que tenía para que Luka volviera una y otra vez a buscarlo y así, convencerlo poco a poco de irse, de desaparecer de la vida de los Kido._

_Cada que ha venido a entrevistarse con él, Adrik no ha parado de decirle que tiene que dejar la maldición de los Kido, alejarse de la enfermedad e infección que padecen todos los que viven bajo el apellido de ese malnacido, renegar de ese nombre infernal y aceptar el de Luka Ivanov poniendo tierra de por medio, volviendo a la casa materna, sin voltear atrás._

_Esa ha sido su lucha con Luka, pues terca y tenazmente no ha querido renunciar a los Kido. _

_Y ahora parece que se le ha cumplido su deseo, pues Luka no quiere regresar a esa maldita mansión. Sin embargo, el corazón de Adrik no es feliz de todo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si las lágrimas no han parado de brotar de los ojos de Luka? Pareciera que el dolor lo está matando. Sabía que lloraría, pero siempre pensó que serían lágrimas de rabia contra Mitsumasa y todos los de su sangre; y que con ello en su corazón, podría abandonar Japón para siempre, renunciando al apellido Kido, para ser un Ivanov._

_La rabia le sería pasajera, ya sabía que Kido era un bastardo infeliz que engañó a su madre y a muchas otras. Con el tiempo su corazón se calmaría en casa de los Ivanov, pues estaría rodeado de cosas de Natasha y vería que Alexander realmente amó a su hermana. Fue cruel que le quitara a uno de sus hijos, pero lo hizo por proteger a los de su propia sangre, los hijos de su hermana que amaba como si fueran suyos. Pues aun a Luka a quien no pudo conocer, Alexander siempre lo amó y lo buscó con desespero para protegerlo. _

_Pero, las lágrimas de Luka no son de rabia, por lo que Adrik se siente perdido, habría podido lidiar con la rabia, con ella sin duda seguiría con su plan de presionarlo con sus palabras para marcharse, pero con el dolor no sabe cómo reaccionar. Sobretodo hoy, ha estado llorando incluso más que el día que encontró aquellas cartas. Allí está en un rincón, sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, escondiendo el rostro. Estuvo toda la mañana leyéndolas todas y cada una pese a que cada palabra lo hace sentir la muerte. Le han destruido el mundo y ahora parece que no habrá consuelo que lo ayude a seguir adelante. _

_Iba a decirle que se fueran a Rusia a la casa de los Ivanov, esa es su casa, lo mejor es partir y protegerse allí del mal de los Kido. Eso ha hecho los días anteriores al descubrimientos de estas cartas, pero por más que le ha insistido, Luka no ha aceptado. Sin embargo ahora la situación es diferente Todo es cuestión de presionarlo un poco más. De aprovechar este momento en el que está totalmente vulnerable. _

_Si presionará un poco más en la herida, esta misma noche ya estarían partiendo hacia Rusia. Luka no tiene más fuerzas, está tan adolorido que se ha rendido y no tiene voluntad. Todo es cuestión de tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo a rastras de este país. Y si se resistiera, bastaría con recordarle las cartas, repetirle todo lo que hay en ellas para que terminara de romperse y lo obedezca totalmente._

_Irse ahora mismo a Rusia será la terminación de este calvario, tanto para Luka como para él. _

_Hay que irse se repite Adrik, mientras sujeta a Luka obligándolo a levantarse. Tiene que aprovechar esta oportunidad, porque quizás no haya otra. Ha dado un paso y Luka lo sigue. Realmente este es el momento de la victoria, tiene que encaminarlo hacia la puerta y subirse a un taxi que los lleve al aeropuerto, ya tiene los documentos falsos para los dos, sólo tienen que abordar el primer vuelo que abandone este país y después será fácil llegar a Rusia. Pero esos planes no son más que castillos de naipes que se derrumban en cuanto contempla el celeste arrasado de los ojos de Luka. En lugar de llevarlo afuera para subirlo a un taxi que los aleje para siempre de los Kido, lo encamina a la alcoba y lo mete a la cama, lo arropa con una suave frazada y se sienta a su lado, acariciándole los cabellos mientras le narra los cuentos que la abuela le relataba._

_Eso le alivia un poco el dolor, se le ocurrió, porque es muy lógico pensar que Natasha le contó a Luka los mismos cuentos que la abuela le narró cuando era niña y que también le contó a él cuando se fue a vivir con ella y aunque considera que Luka era muy chico para recordar a cabalidad lo que Natasha le contaba, algo se quedó en su inconsciente porque le pone atención a cada una de las palabras. Como si escuchara la voz de su madre. _

_Después cuando lo ve más calmado lo convence de comer un poco y saca una caja de chocolates para el postre. Para que la dulzura le alivie un poco la amargura de la vida._

_Sin embargo para cuando anochece, las lágrimas vuelven a surgir en los celestes de Luka. _

_Desde que lo vio en el torneo galáctico, se había imaginado a un Luka poderoso e insensible. De actuar frío y calculador. Había escuchado de las batallas a muerte que sostienen los caballeros de Atena y pensaba que por haber sido criado en ese mundo, se había vuelto una persona hosca y violenta, además, las manos de Luka deben estar manchadas de sangre porque lo educaron a matar para sobrevivir y por los reportes médicos era evidente que muchas veces peleó por su vida, por lo que había perdido esa inocencia de quien no ha cruzado la línea de herir físicamente a alguien. La abuela temió mucho por su estado emocional pues siendo niño convirtieron a Luka en un soldado. Por todo ello a Adrik le intimidaba y no quería enfrentarse a él, pues le producía miedo. Luego, conforme le fue vigilando se dio cuenta que no era como se presentó en ese torneo. Lo había visto jugar con los niños de aquel orfanato que visitaba a menudo por su interés en aquella chica rubia y lo llenó de confusión, pues verlo reír en ese lugar contrastaba demasiado con la imagen que se había formado de él. _

_Ahora que lo contempla tan triste, se da cuenta que realmente es demasiado frágil. De a verlo sabido no lo habría encarado así. Quizás le habría mentido. Por lo que considera una fortuna el haber pensado que era fuerte e insensible. Habría caído en muchas contradicciones por quererle ocultar la verdad, pero eso no sería justo para su padre, él es el único que hizo lo correcto en toda esta historia. Y Luka merece saber que hubo alguien que no paró de buscarlo, que intentó por todos los medios traerlo a una la vida pacífica y familiar, libre de carencias y llena de mucho amor, vida que los Kido le arrebataron. _

_La abuela por sus creencias de sociedad aristócrata, fue cruel con Natasha y la misma en su amor por Kido no se daba cuenta de cómo era realmente ese hombre, expusó a Luka al dolor del rechazo. Alexander fue el único que hizo lo correcto y decírselo a Luka, lo consideraba como compromiso de honor que tenía con a la memoria de ese hombre que lo crió como si fuera su hijo y no un sobrino recogido por caridad. _

_Luka deja escapar un largo suspiro, y Adrik lo contempla maravillado. Físicamente se parecen mucho, pero no considera que tengan los mismos gestos. Hay dulzura en las expresiones de Luka y no puede creer que él se vea igual de tierno cuando suspira. Quizás sea la edad, Luka aun es adolecente, casi cumple los 18 años, así que la candidez de niño aún no ha desaparecido por completo._

_Y más hoy que está increíblemente triste. Cuando llegó a esconderse con él, lloró hasta quedarse dormido y no se sintió tan mal como ahora. _

_-Adrik… _

_-Dime_

_-Vámonos._

_-¿¡Qué dices!? _

_-Vámonos, volvamos a Rusia._

_-Lo dices en serio. -Los ojos de Adrik lucen confundidos y expectantes_

_-Sí. _

_Lo logró, finalmente lo logró. Luka volverá a casa. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Notas de la autora

Autora: Yo sé que todo mundo dice que Shun debería ser actor pero Hyoga, tú ya eres actor de telenovela.

Hyoga: Sé que soy galán pero que yo sepa no he salido en alguna telenovela.

Autora: Quizás tú no pero tu voz en Latinoamérica sí. Di el grito en el cielo cuando vi a Rene García en la telenovela de "La impostora" que por estas tierras, Mexico DF y Área Metropolitana (no sé dónde más) pasa por canal 9, a las 2:00 de la tarde. Quien lo viera, paseándose en Acapulco por las grabaciones, dichoso él. Su personaje se llama Domingo, casi no sale aunque es un personaje algo importante, pues es el padre impostor de la impostora. Así que Hyoga, eres un impostor.

Hyoga: Anda tú.

Autora: Por otro lado pido una disculpa por publicar tan tarde, lo que pasa es que entre en un concurso de la Cafebreria el Péndulo, con un escrito sobre Sherlock Holmes y quería pedirles que entren a la página y voten por mí. El cuento se llama "Sherlock Holmes y el profanador de tumbas" y trata de un encuentro entre Holmes y el dr Frankenstein. Son sólo mil caracteres, así que es realmente pequeñito.

Sólo tienen que entrar en la pagina Pendulo punto com, en el menú escoger cafebreria, luego juegos culturales, luego concursos culturales y ya de allí buscan mi cuento.


	16. Chapter 16

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 16**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A través de la ventana del automóvil Hyoga contempla el cambiante paisaje. Pensó que se dirigían al aeropuerto pero es evidente que no y no tiene ánimo para preguntar a donde se dirigen.

Hace unos momentos Adrik fue a buscarlo al departamento de Seiya en los muelles, fue un gran escándalo, pero era lo que tenía que pasar. Sabía que no sería capaz de explicarles la situación, no a medias. Por eso se llevó algunas cartas y documentos, los suficientes para que entendieran e hilaran la historia que lo une a Adrik sin mayores detalles.

Ahora que todo pasó se siente aliviado y tranquilo, a diferencia de Adrik quien aún no se calma, aun lo abraza con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que desaparezca. Sabía que se enfadaría, y la bofetada que le plantó delante de todos era algo que ya se esperaba. Lo había herido profundamente al decirle que se quería ir a Rusia con él, para después desaparecer. Aprovechó un descuido para irse, pues no tenía fuerzas para discutir con él, si le hubiera dicho que iba a buscar a Seiya y a los demás para despedirse habría ardido Troya, habrían discutido y el carácter voluntarioso de los dos lo habría convertido en una guerra mil años.

Podía imaginarse la escena, Adrik atrincherado en la puerta gritándole que no lo dejaría salir, y el mofándose que de ser necesario pasaría sobre de él cosa que no le costaría trabajo. Entonces Adrik lo retaría, diciendo algo como "quiero ver si tienes los suficientes pantalones para moverme de aquí", así empezaría el forcejeo y Sasuke terminaría arrojándoles un balde de agua fría, mientras el personal del hotel les reclamaría por el escándalo.

El cisne se sonríe levemente, no, no habría sido así, eso piensa ahora que está tranquilo. Hasta hace unas horas no tenía fuerzas para pelear, ni para hablar, ni para respirar. Por eso se comportó tan cobarde. Pero sentía como si trajera una pesada losa en la espalda, así que mientras Adrik hacía los arreglos para el viaje, se escapó con la intención de ver no sólo a sus hermanos sino también a Eri.

Mas de nuevo le ganó la cobardía y sólo estuvo vagando, verlos, haría definitivo la separación y si no lo hubieran encontrado quizás no se habría despedido, pues ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar con Seiya, y a los demás para explicarles que se iba.

En esos momentos no era capaz de pensar con claridad y con la mente fría. Camus desde el cielo debe de estarlo regañando por su tibio proceder. El corazón siempre termina dominándolo. Si bien la mente racional y analítica entendía que tenía que irse con Adrik pues es el único modo de arreglar esto, el corazón se negaba a soltar a sus hermanos y sobretodo a Eri.

Seiya y los demás estarán bien, son fuertes y no lo necesitan. Entenderán porque se fue y seguirán con sus vidas. Cuando se vuelvan a ver lo recibirán con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa.

Pero Eri…

No podía hablar con ella, ni podía decirle que lo esperara, no se siente con derecho de pedirle tal cosa. No sabe si algún día va a volver, el cree que sí, pero el cuándo no lo sabe. Tenerla en espera es algo injusto. Tampoco puede decirle que se fuera a Rusia con él, Eri ama a los niños del orfanato y es sumamente feliz trabajando allí, pues se siente plena y realizada. Son el remplazo de la familia que perdió, aquellos quienes curaron su corazón cuando se sintió sola y perdida al quedar huérfana. Por ello, no la pondría a decidir entre esos niños cuyas sonrisas la revivieron y él. Eri se marchitaría por tomar una u otra decisión.

El tiempo pasa y borra hasta el amor, allí con los niños siempre va a sonreír, Eri conocerá a otra persona y seguirá con su vida también. Pero pensar en eso lo hizo llorar a mares, hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas pudo reunir el valor para decirle a Adrik que se iría con él.

Por eso, cuando decidió irse no podía parar de llorar, ni cuando encontró a Seiya y los demás logró reunir valor, a duras penas pudo articular las palabras del mensaje que le dejó y eso, porque era la contestadora, de haber respondido Eri seguramente habría colgado en el acto.

Ahora que todo pasó, siente que su alma descansa, aun esta triste por Eri, y seguramente será una tristeza que lo acompañe por el resto de su vida, pero el que Adrik lo esté abrazando, llorando por el miedo que sintió, le ha confirmado que su decisión fue la correcta.

-Me siento tan aliviado. –Expresó Hyoga porque era verdad. –Si no me hubiera despedido de ellos, no habría podido subirme al auto.

-…

-Tienes que entender que los quiero, y a ti también y mucho.

Adrik lo soltó muy molesto.

-Lárgate, no quiero tu lastima. ¡Para el auto Sasuke!

Para coraje de Adrik el auto siguió avanzando, mientras Hyoga lo abrazó, pese a que forcejeó por soltarse, pero era una lucha perdida, Hyoga le gana en fuerzas.

-No te vas a deshacer de mí, hasta el último rincón del mundo te voy a perseguir. Entiende, me bastó con verte para quererte y saber que eres mi hermano para amarte. –Sonrió por estar citando a Seiya, pero era exactamente lo que sentía.

-No es cierto. Nunca te has interesado por mí.

-Y, mas sin embargo estoy en este auto.

Molesto Adrik se puso a ver el paisaje ignorando totalmente al cisne. Por su parte Hyoga lo soltó y se acomodó en su asiento. Cerró los ojos, pues aún le ardían por todo lo que había llorado. Está partida sólo le duele por Eri, por lo demás se siente tranquilo.

Ahora que se va, también se van con el los pecados de Mitsumasa, es injusto que ellos sigan oprimiendo a Seiya y a sus demás hermanos. Todo lo que se escondió así seguirá y así sus hermanos seguirán respirando libertad en la mansión Kido. Seguirán divirtiéndose y experimentando la vida casi normal que Saori les brinda con su herencia.

Sí, Ikki seguirá viviendo en calma en la mansión pasando los días contemplando a Shun, quien de seguro pronto entrara a alguna escuela. Shiryu lo seguirá en los estudios, pero estudiando en casa, no es de ir a colegios y entre los dos presionarán a Seiya y a Jabu, para que se les unan en los estudios. Seiya entrara al colegio sólo por los recreos y las actividades deportivas, Jabu por seguirlo y porque Saori le dirá que está muy orgullosa, con eso como combustible el unicornio se quemara las pestañas estudiando. Nachi e Ichi pronto van a buscar trabajo, notó que estos últimos días han estado hojeando periódicos en la sección de empleos. Ban y Geki, esos seguirán buscando novia. Caerán una y otra vez en cualquier lugar que vean chicas hermosas. Sí, la vida seguirá siendo maravillosa para sus hermanos.

Hyoga deja escapar un largo suspiro, sigue reflexionando, al principio estaba tan enfadado con Adrik por todo lo que le reveló y por sus ideas de venganza, que no podía pensar con claridad, realmente no habría llegado a nada si hubiera tratado de razonar con él. Los dos son muy obstinados y más que hablar se hubieran dedicado a gritarse el uno al otro. En estos momentos Adrik es como un muro, hablarle y explicarle las cosas es una pérdida de tiempo, las palabras sólo revotaran incapaces de llegar a las neuronas. Así que en lugar de discutir se dedicó a observarlo para saber qué era lo que realmente quería.

Adrik no es malo, aunque tiene la furia metida en las entrañas realmente no les desea un mal más allá del trago amargo que acaban de pasar. Es sólo que le duele demasiado lo que sufrieron el tío y la abuela. Es más, siente que tiene una deuda de honor con Alexander, deuda que sólo puede pagar llevándolo a Rusia y dándole su lugar como un Ivanov.

Ahora mismo Adrik es el heredero universal de los Ivanov, bien pudo vivir libre de preocupaciones, pero en lugar de eso se empeñó en buscarlo por su amor a Alexander. Que lo llevaran a la seguridad de casa fue lo que pidió en su lecho de muerte y Adrik ha movido cielo, mar y tierra para cumplirle y así sentir que su padre por fin puede descansar en paz.

Y en esos pensamientos estaba Hyoga, cuando sintió a Adrik sobre él, quería pasar para alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez que lo alcanzó, lo ajustó, para que el cisne viajara con seguridad.

Por lo que Hyoga lo miró tiernamente por ese gesto de abrocharle el cinturón.

Adrik ni se dignó a mirarlo, seguía muy enojado, así que tras abrochar su propio cinturón de nuevo se abstrajo en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana para seguir ignorando al cisne.

Hyoga sonriente vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Adrik lo quiere y mucho, pero su dolor no sanará hasta que le cumpla a Alexander, por eso tiene que irse y hacer su vida como Luka Ivanov. Sólo así Adrik alcanzará la paz y quizás después, cuando se sienta libre de esa carga, la herida se curará, pues sólo hasta entonces, cuando su dolor disminuya, podrá convencerlo de que debe darse la oportunidad de conocer a sus otros hermanos.

Aunque el irse, dejando a Eri, le está rompiendo el corazón, esto es lo correcto. Cada que ve a los ojos a Adrik se da cuenta que está muerto en vida. El dolor que carga le ha robado toda alegría y esperanza. Si no sana, nunca será feliz.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Caminando con rapidez, Adrik y Luka atraviesan el aeropuerto de Moscú. Adrik lleva a Luka sujeto por la muñeca. Nunca lo suelta ni lo pierde de vista, pese a lo largo y estresante del viaje está siempre alerta. El que Luka hubiera regresado a despedirse de Seiya y los demás Kido, hizo que a cada minuto del viaje sintiera que algo pasaría, que los detendrían y le impedirían llevárselo.

No viajaron directamente de Japón a Rusia en un tranquilo vuelo Tokio-Moscú. En su lugar, y porque a toda costa pensaba evadir a los Kido, Adrik hizo arreglos para viajar de Tokio al puerto de Nagasaki, de allí tomaron un barco que los llevó a Shanghái, y por fin tomaron el vuelo que los trajo a Moscú.

Y ni si quiera con todas esa precauciones que se tomó pudo sentir algo de paz. Antes de subir al taxi miro a todos lados temiendo que algún Kido los alcance.

-Calma. –Le pidió Luka por milésima vez. –Aun si alguien apareciera yo ya tome mi decisión.

Esas palabras entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro, no sentía paz alguna, miraba cada auto con recelo, cada alto de semáforo lo sumía en la angustia. Si no es por Sasuke quien le dio instrucciones al chofer, no habrían llegado a la mansión Ivanov, pues Adrik no tenía cabeza para explicarse con nadie.

En cuanto llegaron, bajó corriendo llevando a Luka de la mano, tras cerrar la puerta, miro su casa y a Luka.

-Lo logre…

-Sí, le cumpliste. Me trajiste por fin.

-Lo logre… lo logre… estás aquí. –El chico no cabía en su asombro.

Grandes lagrimones surgieron de los ojos de Adrik. Aunque lo intentó no pudo parar de llorar por ser invadido por una extraña mezcla de dolor y alegría.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Continuará…

Pero hasta el próximo año, sorry, tengo otros fics inconclusos a los cuales les tengo que dedicar. Si vieran que me llegan como lamentos y a la mitad de la noche, escucho "En mis horas más oscuras, ya llevas más de un año sin actualizar"; "El pecado de una diosa, lo prometiste en abril y está es la hora que no terminas el capítulo"; "Azul ya cumplió el segundo año de abandono"; "Pa cuando terminas pensamientos de un dragón"; " y ¿Quiénes somos?"; "Aya entre ángeles y caballeros" los dejaste a la mitad del combate.

Me atormentan pero los muy canijos no se dan cuenta que las musas no cooperan.

Autora: En fin, Sasuke apareciste por primera vez en el capítulo cuatro, luego en el nueve y también en este. Eres el empleado japonés de los Ivanov y les haz servido desde tiempos de Alexander. ¿Qué piensas ahora que has vuelto a salir en el fic?

Sasuke: Que voy a estar muy ocupado educando ahora al joven Luka.

Hyoga: ¿A mí?

Sasuke: Con solo verlo me di cuenta que sus modales son pésimos.

Hyoga: Oye, mi maestro Camus me educó muy rigorosamente. Tengo buenos modales.

Sasuke: Sus modales están bien para la plebe, pero no para la alta alcurnia de los Ivanov. Apuesto a que no distingue entre un tenedor para ensalada y un tenedor para carnes. Y ya no hablemos de los distintos tipos de copas, estoy seguro que no los conoce, y estamos solamente hablando de modales en la mesa, los Ivanov son una familia que se distingue por la crianza de caballos pura sangre además de ser músicos natos. ¿Cuántos instrumentos tocas?

Hyoga: Apenas estoy aprendiendo a tocar el piano.

Sasuke: No puede ser, a los diez años Alexander y Natasha ya lo dominaban, es más Adrik también y a esa edad empezaba con el violín. Tengo mucho trabajo con usted.

Hyoga: Va ser difícil ser un Ivanov.

Autora: No te preocupes querido Hyoga XD Sasuke te ayudara después de todo en su nombre el "sa" viene de "satsu" que significa asistencia o ayuda y "suke" protección. Por eso lleva mucho tiempo cuidando a los Ivanov.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Birthday Hyoga!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**HERMANOS**

**por Liluel Azul**

**Capítulo 17**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Había escuchado de sueños extraños que la gente califica como viajes astrales, esos donde uno se contempla dormir, como si el espíritu abandonara el cuerpo y pudiendo ir a cualquier lado, se queda allí, mirándose, asombrado y confundido por estarse viendo dormir; y así se sentía en esos momentos, en los que escudriña ese cabello rebelde, con su exacto tono dorado y ese rostro tan idéntico al suyo.

Realmente es como estarse contemplando así mismo. Si no fuera por la diferencia de edad que hace que Adrik sea un poco más alto y que este usa el cabello corto, bien podrían pasar por gemelos idénticos.

Y se pregunta, sobre qué habrá pensado Saga cuando contemplaba dormir a Kanon, pues se siente invadido por una sensación rara. El ver a alguien que es tan parecido a uno, hace que por momentos pierda la noción de quien es quien.

Recuerda una vez, cuando Seiya le preguntó a Aioria sobre cómo era a Aioros. Aioria sonrió al ver los ojos de todos los caballeros de bronce que agradecían la confianza de Seiya con el león, pues todos querían saber cómo fue el mítico caballero de sagitario. Se ensanchó en su orgullo, por ser hermano de aquel. "Soy igual a él" respondió, y entonces su rostro cambio por uno de inmensa melancolía, "cada día, conforme fui creciendo me fui pareciendo más y más a él, por más que quise olvidarlo, el espejo no me dejaba." Y la sonrisa volvió al rostro del león, no una llena de alegría como al principio, sino una de como quien se resigna a su destino.

Y hoy lo mismo le pasa a él, pues en el mismo instante que Adrik apareció le robó su reflejo en los espejos, ahora cada que se contempla en ellos, es a Adrik a quien mira, aún está creciendo, cada centímetro que gane ya no es suyo, ni de Ikki, pues ya no mide su estatura con el peliazul, ahora son de Adrik, pues es con él con el que se compara.

-Joven Luka. –Lo llama Sasuke. –Ya es muy tarde y debe estar agotado ¿no prefiere irse a otra habitación a descansar? Yo me quedare a cuidar del amo Adrik.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke pero aquí me quedare, si despierta y no me ve se pondrá ansioso.

Apenas pusieron un pie en la mansión Ivanov y Adrik cayó en cama, según el doctor, que sólo confirmo lo que pensaban, fue por exceso de estrés. Todos esos días en Japón, jugándose el todo o nada, escondiéndose de los Kido y discutiendo con él, convenciéndolo de traerlo a Rusia, lo dejaron agotado.

Por eso al llegar a la mansión se derrumbó.

Y ahora la primera noche que pasa Luka en este lugar, la pasara en una silla, velando el sueño de Adrik.

-Ve descansar Sasuke, debes estar agotado por el viaje tan largo y yo realmente no tengo sueño.

-Está seguro joven Luka. –El rubio movió la cabeza afirmando, volviendo a contemplar a Adrik. –Pero joven Luka…

-Te lo juro Sasuke, yo estoy bien.

-Físicamente no lo dudo, pero, es imposible que todo lo que pasó no lo haya afectado.

-Claro que me afectó, pero mamá solía decir que uno no debe quedarse con nada, y eso hice, tú me viste Sasuke, llore más allá de lo que mis ojos podían dar, precisamente para no quedarme con nada. Me desahogue de cualquier dolor, pena, amargura o duda que tuviera, así que estoy muy tranquilo. Créeme no tome la decisión de venir a vivir aquí a la ligera, ni al calor de las emociones. Lo hice con convicción. Así que anda ve a descansar que a tu edad viajar tantas horas hace daño.

Ante aquellas palabras, el anciano se retiró muy tranquilo a descansar.

Pasaron algunas horas y Adrik despertó, confundido repasó su mente recordando lo pasado, apenas puso un pie en casa y soltó a llorar, tenía las emociones desatadas, por más que intento recobrar la compostura le fue imposible por lo que Sasuke termino llamando al doctor para que le suministraran un calmante. Y de pronto un pensamiento saltó sobre todo los demás.

-¿¡Luka!? -Gritó y se levantó de golpe para buscarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Luka que se estaba quedando dormido en su asiento dio un brinco del susto.

Adrik notó una silueta en la oscuridad de la habitación y no creyendo que estaba a su lado le preguntó. –¿Luka, eres tú?

-No soy un alma en pena que murió por un infarto. –Le contesta mientras se lleva una mano al pecho. Como lo agarró prácticamente dormido, le saltó el corazón. A tientas busca la lámpara y la enciende.

-¿Qué horas son?

-No sé, quizás las cuatro o cinco de la mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu cama.

-No tengo cama.

-¿Cómo que no tienes? ¿Qué no te instaló Sasuke en una de las habitaciones?

-No quise… esta no es mi casa.

-ES TU CASA.

-No, es un sitio extraño que no conozco. No me gusta y me da miedo.

-Ya estás muy grandecito como para que te de miedo.

-Cumple con tus deberes de hermano mayor y déjame dormir contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Anda, tu cama es gigante y prometo no molestar. Además para eso eres el hermano mayor para que me cuides.

Adrik le hizo espacio, Luka obviamente está teniendo esta cortesía con él, sin Luka a su lado no va a poder dormir, todavía teme que desaparezca o que algún Kido llegue para llevárselo.

-Sabes, -le comenta Luka mientras se acomoda en la cama. –cuando era niño y mamá murió estaba en un hospicio y no me gustaba nada, me daba miedo y había un par de niños, hermanos y el pequeño sí que era un niño llorón, por cualquier cosa se le salían los lagrimones. Todas noches ese niño se iba a dormir a la cama de su hermano mayor. Me daba envidia, quería un hermano mayor para dormir junto a él y así no sentir miedo.

Luka no tardó en caer dormido, pero Adrik no pudo conciliar el sueño en un buen rato, pensaba y repasaba esas palabras y también recordaba otras que alguna vez le dijo Alexander "_Adrik, créeme cuando tengas a Luka en tu regazo, veras que la luz de un milagro te va a iluminar"._

Y Adrik sonrió con amargura, este milagro llegó muy tarde.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Bonus: Happy Birthday Hyoga**_

Un elegante automóvil circula por las calles de Moscú, con sólo verlo se sabe que gente muy adinerada e importante debe viajar en semejante vehículo.

Adrik va leyendo la sección de finanzas del periódico, mientras que Luka deja escapar un suspiro de fastidio, no se siente cómodo ante tanta opulencia y por si fuera poco, tiene la mirada de Sasuke encima pues no para de indicarle que ya no se puede comportar como un salvaje de la plebe, que él lo va a reformar.

-¿Por qué está tan molesto, joven Luka? –Sasuke espera prudentemente pero no recibe contestación alguna. –Le preocupa no saber cómo comportarse en el restaurante, no se preocupe, usaremos esta ocasión para irle enseñando buenos modales.

-Yo sé comportarme, tengo excelentes modales. Mi maestro me educó bastante bien.

-Ah no dudo que quien lo haya educado lo haya hecho con esmero, pero los modales que se usan en una cabaña enclavada en lo más profundo de la estepa siberiana no concuerdan para nada a los modales finos y refinados de la alta alcurnia a la que pertenece la familia Ivanov. La verdad me preocupa, por lo que averiguamos sobre los caballeros de Atena, a todos los forman como animales salvajes en territorios deshabitados y hostiles. Qué clase de educación pueden recibir. Nula cultura y pura barbarie. He educado a dos generaciones de Ivanov para ser más nobles que la misma realeza de Gran Bretaña y usted señorito no será la excepción.

Luka fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke pero el anciano en nada se intimido.

Y por fin llegaron a un elegante y muy costoso restaurante francés. Lo que le dio una gran alegría a Luka porque quería restregarle en la cara a Sasuke, su perfecto hablar en tal idioma.

Así pues leyó la carta sin ningún problema, pero se tardó bastante en elegir.

-Joven Luka, si tiene problemas le puedo traducir el menú.

-Aunque no lo crea señor Sasuke, pese me criaron en una cabaña perdida en la estepa siberiana, me enseñaron francés. Puedo leer el menú yo solo. –Y muy indignado volvió a repasar los platillos.

-¿Seguro que puede? –Dijo al ver que tardaba.

Un aura oscura envolvió a Luka, mientras sus ojos que lanzaban rayos al anciano.

-¿Qué te parece el foie gras? –Dijo Adrik tratando de calmar la situación. –Yo voy a pedirlo.

-¿Foie gras?… no, creo que me sentiría caníbal. Y antes de que digas algo Sasuke, sí sé lo que es el foie gras, es hígado de pato.

-Si nada le apetece puede pedir del menú infantil la hamburguesa con papas.

-No gracias, quiero _"Salade au chèvre chaud, lardons et carpaccio de champignons"_ y un _"Filet de cabillaud, sauce au vin blanc el légumes, légèrement gratiné"_ (Ensalada templada de queso de cabra, bacon y carpaccio de champiñones y un filete de bacalao con ensalada de verduritas, ligeramente gratinado). –Dijo con un excelente acento francés, que cualquiera pensaría que era nativo.

Adrik y Sasuke también ordenaron con un excelente francés.

Cada uno de sus movimientos y sus gestos, Luka los ejecuto con los mayores modales posibles pues se esforzó en recordar todo lo que el maestro Camus le había enseñado y todo lo que había visto en Saori.

Y al final, cuando el mesero recogió la cuenta, los ojos brillantes de Sasuke se clavaron victoriosos sobre el más joven de los Ivanov.

-Dígame joven Luka ¿le pareció deliciosa la comida?

-Sí, me pareció deliciosa señor Sasuke.

-En ese caso, -y volteó a hablar con el mesero. –ofrézcale nuestras más humildes disculpas al chef, los que pasa es que traemos un señorito de malos modales que ignora que al haber acomodado sus cubiertos cruzados mandaba el mensaje de que la comida le supo mal.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Luka se erizó por la sorpresa.

-Qué bueno que todo fue de su agrado, -Le comentó el mesero, a lo que Luka no supo que hacer, -el Chef ya se estaba preocupando.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí me gustó mucho! -No entendía que había hecho mal pero era evidente que algún error de cortesía había cometido lo que le daba la victoria a Sasuke.

-Dígale que carece tanto de modales y protocolo pero ya lo iré puliendo, he de hacer de este ganso torpe un bello y elegante cisne.

-¡Eres el hermano mayor, porque no me dijiste que hice algo mal! –Le reclamo a Adrik, sabiendo que por este incidente Sasuke no dejará de molestarlo el resto de su vida.

-Carraspee para que vieras como acomodaba los cubiertos y no me hiciste caso.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Happy Birthday Hyoga! Ups! Perdón Happy Birthday Luka!

Para los que no están muy familiarizados con el universo de Saint Seiya, Camus de acuario, es de origen francés, y siendo tan exigente y perfeccionista era obvio que le enseñaría a Hyoga su lengua materna (o al menos eso creo). He visto en algunos fics que ponen a Camus sacando de su escondite ultra secreto su botella de vino francés XD, siempre que le ponen alguna cosilla francesa me sacan una gran sonrisa y me embobo por un rato. Condenado Camus sexy. Y bueno quería mostrar la herencia que dejó Camuchis en mi cisnecito chulo.

Sobre el error que cometió Hyoga/Luka en el restaurante lo pueden buscar en internet como "el lenguaje de los cubiertos" lo que no sé es si se aplica en todos lados de la misma forma.

Según como acomodes los cubiertos sobre el plato puede significar algo:

- (/ \) Al formar con ambos un pico que apunta al frente, tratando de formar un ángulo de 90 grados sin que el tenedor y el cuchillo se toquen, indicas que estás haciendo una PAUSA en la comida. Es decir todavía no quieres que te traigan el segundo plato.

- (+) Al formar una cruz totalmente derecha significa SIGUIENTE PLATO.

- (=) Cuando se acomodan en paralelo con respecto al borde de la mesa y con los mangos hacia el lado izquierdo indicas que la comida fue EXCELENTE.

- (ll) Cuando los acomodas paralelos, pero perpendicular al borde de la mesa indicas que ya TERMINASTE y pueden recoger el plato.

- (X) El NO ME HA GUSTADO se indica de dos formas, la primera es similar a cuando se indica pausa, los cubiertos se acomodan en pico hacia el frente pero aquí se mete el cuchillo en los dientes del tenedor. La otra es formar un tache, una x con los cubiertos que fue lo que hizo Luka, se me hizo un error muy factible pues muchos acomodan así sus cubiertos por no saber.

Si quieren saber más búsquenlo en internet para que puedan verlo en imagen porque así explicado como que no.

Se supone que es en el continente americano donde es más común este lenguaje, la verdad yo no tenía ni idea, yo siempre los dejó en posición de pausa, supongo que por eso los meseros no me hacían caso XD.

Estuve buscando etiqueta rusa pero lo único que encontré eran los tres besitos que se dan al saludarse. XD y por otro lado me dije, si no conozco la etiqueta de acá, para que me va a servir la etiqueta de allá, que al menos el fic me eduque un poco. Voy a aprender mucho con lo que Sasuke le va a enseñar a Hyoga/Luka.

El foie gras o fuagrás es un platillo típico de la comida francesa, es como Hyoga dijo, hígado de pato o de oca o de ganso. Por ser delicioso es un platillo muy querido y para su elaboración son muy exigentes, desde con que se ceba el animal hasta que peso debe de tener está legislado. Pues no es solamente matar al pato y sacarle el hígado; no, hay que sobre alimentarlo con una dieta especial que incluye grasas porcinas, debido a esto en varios países como Argentina, Gran Bretaña, Alemania e Italia está prohibido por considerarse maltrato animal por la forma en que someten al pato a engorda.

Lo que Hyoga ordena en francés lo saque de una imagen de un menú en francés que a un lado tenía su traducción y lo escribí tal cual vi.

Como siempre todos los datos los saque de Internet así que están sujetos a errores. (9_9)

Este fic se actualizo en Enero pa festejarle a mi cisnecito precioso su cumple, estoy muy contenta y llena de musas inspiradoras porque en el manga Hero of héroes salió en el primer capítulo y me hizo llorar.

Hero of héroes, es un manga conmemorativo por los 40 años de mangaka de Masami Kurumada que como de costumbre se está rascando la panza mientras otro dibuja. Es un crossover de varias de sus historias, como ring ni kakeru, fuma no kojiro y saint seiya. Muchos personajes de Saint Seiya están saliendo (pos si son el gancho) no he leído más que los capítulos 1,2,3 me falta el prólogo (será por eso que no le entiendo bien) y creo que ya van por el 8, pero Hyoga pelea en los capítulos 1 y 2, Shun y Shiryu también salen, me parece que Shiryu ya peleara o ya peleó, por lo menos ya vi a sus oponentes, siendo uno de ellos el emperador del caos que ya lucio sus espadas y Shiryu ya dijo déjenmelo que yo y excalubur somos los meros meros XDDDD. Por ahí en imágenes sueltas vi a mascara de la muerte, a Ikki, a Saori que como de costumbre tienen que rescatar… y además me emocionaron con la relación SeiyaxSaori que no puede faltar si quieren tener contentos a los fans. Lo poco que he visto me ha gustado, es muy canónico en cuanto a la personalidad de los personajes, saben que temas tocar para que mis ojitos se llenen de lágrimas de emoción. Eso sí, si no conocen a los demás personajes de Kurumada puede que uno se pierda, si han leído mi fic de "¿quiénes somos?" Se emocionaran de ver a mi amado Jun Kensaki, a Kiku y a Ryuji Takane personajes de Ring ni kakeru y que aparecen en ese fic en el capítulo 4, y en "Aya entre ángeles y caballeros" a parecen los ninjas fuma a partir del capítulo 5. Yo creo que este año ambos fics van a actualizarse debido a que el manga me va a inspirar mucho XD.


End file.
